


Walking in her footsteps

by Lillyj



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: AU, F/M, HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyj/pseuds/Lillyj
Summary: It is 2017, Charlotte Heywood inherits her grandmothers house and finds a box of letters written by generations of daughters to their mothers of their season in Sanditon and finding true love.  Not all of them work out but as Charlotte has no family left for questions she decides to go to Sanditon for the 200th Annual Regatta and see what she can learn about her family, her history and herself...... and maybe she too will meet her Prince Charming
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 172
Kudos: 312





	1. The Letters

Chapter One.

Charlotte sat on her grandmothers’ bed and opened the box with the key she had just found in the bedside cabinet drawer. Ever since she was a little girl, she had wondered what was in the old wooden box that sat on the dressing table in her grandmother’s bedroom, polished weekly and loved by her grandmother, but always kept locked. Her grandmother had always told her she would show her when she was older, but time had just gotten away from them both, Charlotte had gone off to Uni and then started work and now here she was twenty seven years old and her grandmother was gone and she had inherited the house and all that was in it. 

It was a month since she had passed, Charlotte had given the notice on her rented flat and moved into ‘Nanna’s house’. Most of Charlotte’s stuff was in boxes in the spare room, it seemed too soon to take over Nanna’s stuff with her own but each day, she adjusted to her new home and she felt contented. 

It was early afternoon, the sun shone through the bedroom window and gave the room a warm glow, Charlotte felt like her grandmother was in the room with her, wrapping her arms around her. 

Charlotte felt a mix of anxiety and curiosity as she turned the key, unsure what her hidden family secret was and whether she wanted to know. With a deep breath she slowly opened the lid to the box. There was a pile of letters in them, in date order, the first being 1817and the latest 1990. They all looked like they were written by ladies and Charlotte was curious now as to what they would say. She took the box, went downstairs to the kitchen and placed the box on the kitchen table. Charlotte and Nanna always sat at the kitchen table with their teacups and saucers when there were important issues to discuss. The table still had Nanna’s hand embroidered tablecloth that her grandmother had been given as a wedding present by her grandmother. Nanna had promised it to charlotte when she got married too. 

Charlotte smiled at the thought, she would never get married, that she knew. She wanted to believe in love, but she had not met anyone who had lasted longer than her five-date rule, in fact only two had ever made it that far. 

The kettle came to the boil and Charlotte made tea in her favourite cup, placed it on its saucer and onto the table. She sat in the chair that faced the garden. Nanna had such a beautiful garden and as it was late May, the flowers were in full bloom making the garden look magical. The colours were so vibrant and fresh, and it could not help but make you smile. Charlotte made a mental note to go through her grandmothers’ books to find all the ones on caring for the flowers in the garden…. or find a gardener….

Bringing her attention back to the table, she opened the box and took out the first letter.  
September 1817, 

My dearest Sidney,  
I know you will never get to read this letter, but it is one I feel I must write.  
I hope that you have settled back into life in London and that your wedding plans are progressing as expected.  
I shall never forget our season together in Sanditon, or our goodbye on the cliff top. If anyone were to tell me I would meet the love of my life in Sanditon, I would never had believed them and I know, with the pain of our parting, I will never be able to give my heart to another.  
I plan to become a governess, to share my love of reading and adventure with the next generation of young minds. My season in Sanditon was my greatest adventure and it taught me so much about love and loss and compassion and family.  
I am proud of you for the strength you have portrayed in sacrificing our love to help your brother. I could never think badly of you for what you have done, my only wish is that you find happiness in your situation, or at the least, contentment. 

I will carry you in my heart forever

Charlotte.

Charlotte wondered who these people were, if this is who she was named after, had this Charlotte ever found love again and what was the big sacrifice that this Sidney had taken. Charlotte decided to take the next letter from the box and see if she could find anymore answers.

The next letter was dated September 1837

My darling Charlotte

I am so grateful that you brought me to Sanditon for the twentieth annual Regatta. I have fallen in love with the place as you told me I would. Your friends Alicia and Jenny Parker have been so accepting of me as your ward and have been such amiable company at the midsummer Ball. 

Seeing you dance at the Ball is the first time in my life that I have seen true happiness in your eyes. I did not know before now how beautiful you looked when you were dancing and smiling. I know it was hard for you to be in Sanditon, my mother had told me before she passed away that you had lost the love of your life there but I never truly understood what that meant until I met Phillip here this summer. I cannot imagine if I were to lose him and I am so grateful you have consented for us to marry. 

I love you like a mother 

Little Alison.

Well Charlotte thought to herself, sipping on her tea and staring out of the window at the beautiful garden again. I am intrigued. 

As she went through each letter, there seemed to be a theme. Whoever little Alison was, she had named her daughter Charlotte after the original Charlotte, but each woman, who was the daughter of the one before, had gone for a season, or in later times, a holiday in this Sanditon as a coming of age thing and had attended the famous Regatta and met the man of their dreams, including the most recent letter from her mother. It seemed it was only the original Charlotte who had never married and lost the love of her life. 

Charlotte wandered into the living room and removed her laptop from her work bag. She powered it up and hit the internet browser. S A N D I T O N she typed into the search bar and up came a number of listings to click on. Cottages to rent by the sea, the history of Sanditon museum at Sanditon House, the Regatta held annually at the end of July and the Midsummer Ball, still held at Sanditon House in the museum Ballroom. 

Charlotte decided she owed it to her grandmother to return to Sanditon and find out about her family history. She had not made enough time for her Grandmother to tell her the stories and as her mother had died when she was young, forcing her grandmother to bring her up from the age of seven, she had no one else. She truly was alone in the world now and that made her sad.

Charlotte booked a small cottage in Waterloo terrace for the month of July, she rarely used up her holidays from work as she was always too busy to take time off, so she was going to go off on an adventure like her namesake had 200 years ago.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparing for the trip to Sanditon, it's not all plain sailing.

As May turned into June, Charlotte split her time between working and sorting her grandmothers’ things, trying to make the house a little more her own. Charlotte lived a simple life. She had not acquired much other than what she considered necessities. ‘If you get attached to something you will lose it’ was the moto she had lived by since her parents had died. This house was just full of seventy-five years’ worth of things her grandmother had kept, some of that being things of her parents that her grandmother thought she might want some day. Charlotte even found twenty years’ worth of bank statements and utility bills that she almost burnt the shredder out trying to dispose of. 

She found the books on gardening and discovered that her neighbour was also a keen gardener and extremely knowledgeable on so many a subject. Mrs Price popped over once a week with a home baked cake for Charlotte and a dish of something delicious to eat, this week had been lasagne. She insisted on popping in for a cup of tea as was her ritual with her grandmother also and regaled Charlotte with stories of their antics together. Charlotte quickly realised that she was not the only person grieving for her grandmother, this lady was also missing her friend and found Charlotte a suitable substitute.

Mrs Price reminded Charlotte of her grandmother. Charlotte guessed she was around seventy, though would never ask her true age. Charlotte had never seen her without an apron like her grandmother, and she spoke to Charlotte in a similar way – have you got a boyfriend yet? Are you getting enough sleep? Don’t forget the recycling is taken tomorrow.   
Another thing that gave away the friendship of Mrs Price and her grandmother was that she knew all about Charlotte and that she called her grandmother every Wednesday and Sunday and where she worked etc. Mrs Price said often how proud Mary Heywood would have been of Charlotte. It wasn’t until Mrs Price used her grandmothers name, this particular Saturday afternoon over tea and cake – in a cup and saucer of course – that Charlotte had clicked on with recycling of names used in all of the letters. Charlotte, Alison and Mary – her, her mother and grandmother and every letter in the box back to the original Charlotte.

As June moved toward July, Charlotte was supposed to be wrapping up her work for her month off and packing her bags to take to Sanditon. In reality, Charlotte was still sorting through drawers and cupboards in the house, finding homes for her own things and working as usual, feeling guilty about taking time off. Charlotte was a book editor, she had deadlines and she needed to be available to work. Charlotte was glad that all her work could be done online and was praying for a decent internet connection at the cottage. Packing, she decided could be done the night before. 

Charlotte had packed her little car so full, she feared she would not fit in herself. She knew she would be gone for a month and didn’t want to forget anything and as she didn’t know the area, she was unsure as to what services would be available once she got there. She also knew that her little Ford KA was practical for what she needed it for day to day, but not so good when it came to transport anything more than a weekly shop. 

So, after a full English breakfast, cooked by Mrs Price ‘for sustenance for the long journey’ she was finally ready to hit the road. Sat Nav at the ready, and a road map of Great Britain that Mrs Price had borrowed from her son in law Robert in case ‘that talking thing’ lost her voice or forgot her way, she set off with Mrs Price waving and crying like she was sending her own daughter off on a world voyage.

The journey was almost uneventful, until Charlotte reached the edge of Sanditon and her car got a flat tyre on the cliff top road in. Charlotte managed to pull to the side of the road enough for people to get around, luckily it did not appear to be as busy as the roads back home. She got out of the car and proceeded to unload the boot onto the pavement next to her in order to recover the emergency wheel that was at the bottom. 

Just as she was taking the last bag out of her car, a car pulled up behind her and a young man got out “Can I help you their Miss?” he asked as he walked around the front of his car to her. Charlotte, fiercely independent from spending most of her life alone replied “I’m good thanks” undeterred by her response, the young man leaned into the car to remove the tyre and jack in order to help her and to feel very chivalrous. Charlotte was furious with this behaviour and snapped at him “Just because I am a woman, it doesn’t make me stupid” the young man stepped back and placed the wheel on the ground for her. “I do apologise, I meant no offence, I merely wanted to help you out. You are blocking the main thoroughfare into Sanditon see” Charlotte ignored his apology until she tried to undo the wheel nut and found that no matter how she jiggled it, it would not budge. “fine” she said handing him the tool that was with the kit “you can help”.

“I’m Sidney” he said as he released the bolts to swap the tyres “Charlotte” Charlotte replied slightly more friendly than her previous interaction with him. “Nice to meet you” Sidney replied “I won’t shake your hand because, well you can see why” he laughed. Charlotte rolled her eyes, a comedian, she thought to herself. When he was done, he put the flat in her boot and she proceeded to reload the car. “Thanks” Charlotte said a little embarrassed, he assumed because of her initial tone, though her actual embarrassment was because she had been forced to take help. “Not a problem Charlotte, enjoy your stay” he said and got back into his car, though he waited until she was safely back in her car before he drove off. 

Charlotte pulled up outside the cottage, there was a small parking area in front, and she could see that the sea was behind it, she hoped that she could access the beach from the back of the cottage. Charlotte took her phone from her bag and searched for the email with the code for the key safe to let herself in. The cottage was small but perfect. It had an amazing sea view from the sliding doors at the rear and was clean and surprisingly airy. She opened the sliding doors, then returned to the car to unload. As soon as she was done, she could settle.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte bumps in to 'What's his name' again and finds a place in her heart for Sanditon

It was early evening, Charlotte hoped that the streets would be quiet to go and explore the area a little. She grabbed the cardigan from the back of the chair ‘just in case’ picked up her phone and keys, popped them into her bag and headed out of the front door. 

Charlotte was in the old part of the town; the cottages were beautifully built, and the roads were narrower here. She walked down past the row of cottages and toward the shops. She was not expecting them to be open at this time but was hoping for somewhere she could pick up something to eat so that she would not need to cook tonight. As she wandered, she hoped to get a feel for the place that her family had visited over the last 200 years, but that she had not known existed until 5 weeks ago. 

Charlotte rounded the corner and noticed a library. That would be a good start tomorrow for finding some history before trying to find this museum at Sanditon House. Just down from the library was a café, she looked in the window as she passed, and it was not too full, so she decided to call in. She positioned herself at a table in the corner where she could be out of the way, but still see out of the window at the passers-by. Opposite she caught sight of a shoe shop and the most amazing pair of blue satin shoes in the window. Tomorrow, she decided, she would call in there and try those on. She was sure she would find an occasion to wear them… maybe she would even wear them to the Midsummer ball if she decided to go. 

Tearing her away from her thoughts, a young girl interrupted her to take her order “A jacket potato with cheese and a ham salad please” Charlotte said after quickly glancing over the menu. “and a cup of tea please” she added as the girl had turned to walk away. “Sure thing, Miss” the girl added over her shoulder and headed off with the order, leaving Charlotte to go back to staring out of the window. 

“Eating alone” a voice said from the table next to her, Charlotte glanced over to see three men sat at the table “Yes” she replied trying to be polite but in no mood to be harassed by a group of men. “This is a café not a sleezy bar” she muttered to herself and the man closest to her with his back to her laughed. Charlotte rolled her eyes and picked up her phone to make herself look busy, hoping they would leave her alone. “How is the tyre?” the first man asked “All good” she replied, not even looking in their direction. She feared they would not give up and she was contemplating asking for her meal to be a takeaway. “Glad to hear it” he said and as she didn’t reply he decided to give up. A few minutes later, her meal arrived, and the men got up to leave “Bye Charlotte” the man said, “see you around” and at the sound of her name she looked up, puzzled that someone in Sanditon knew her name. Sidney smiled at her, Charlotte feigned a faint moment of recognition, half smiled and carried on with her meal. She hoped that this was not one of those small towns where everywhere she went, she would bump into him. He helped her with her tyre, they were not friends.

Charlotte did not make friends easily; it was better to be alone and independent. The less people you allowed into your life the more pain you would experience when they left or died. Charlotte finished her meal; she had actually enjoyed it more than she had anticipated for a small café. She paid her bill and set off to explore those shoes in the shop window opposite, followed by the other shop windows along the way. She wasn’t sure where she would end up, but she suddenly saw the entrance to the beach. A stroll across the sand as the sun was setting would be a nice way to round off the evening she thought. 

Charlotte walked down onto the sand and stood looking out to the sea. The sight of the sun moving down toward the horizon took her breath away. “No wonder my family have returned here for so long” she thought and for a small moment she felt a connection to the place. Charlotte wasn’t sure how long she had stood there watching the sunsetting but when she finally tore herself away, it was starting to get dark, Charlotte felt a little panic at trying to remember her way back to the cottage. She shuffled around in her bag for her phone to check the maps, but the signal was poor. “Oh well” she said aloud to no one “here goes nothing” and she headed off to where she thought the shops were. She found the library and stood looking around. For the life of her, she could not remember if she should turn left or right. 

As she stood looking up and down the street, she heard a voice call out to her “Charlotte, you look lost” she sighed heavily and turned around to see ‘what’s his name’ behind her. “Not lost, just trying to remember my way thank you” she glared at him, but he was not knocked by it. “Where are you staying? I shall direct you…. or walk you as it is getting dark now” Sidney said with a cheeky grin on his face. “Not necessary” she replied “I can take care of myself.” Then after a short pause added “Which way is Waterloo Terrace please?” “Ah, yes, this way” he said and stepped forward toward her turned right and pointed down the road “Down here and second right, I am heading that way myself, I shall walk with you” Charlotte was about to repeat her ‘not necessary’ comment when he started speaking again, Charlotte gave in and walked with him.

The walk was tolerable, though Charlotte was obviously uncomfortable with this stranger. Sidney however was the perfect gentleman. “Are you in Sanditon alone Charlotte?” he asked, “Are you a serial killer who preys on single women?” her reply. He chuckled “Not really, just concerned about you wandering round in the dark alone in case a real killer is on the loose” she smiled “I am on a mission, I have a task to fulfil and a month to do it. Whilst I intend to just get on, it would seem from tonight that you are a stalker rather than a killer so I have no doubt our paths will cross” “Well” he replied with his best smile “I have live here all my life, so have my family for generations, if I can help let me know” Charlotte stopped outside the cottage “This is me” she turned to look at him and found herself really looking at him, her cheeks flushed, he was rather nice to look at. “Thanks for escorting me, I shall be heading to the library tomorrow and I will buy a map. I also need to find this big museum at some point. I don’t need any help though; I am a big girl” He leaned on the wall as she went in through the gate to the front door. something about her intrigued him. “I work in the museum” he said as she turned the key in the door. she turned back to speak but he was gone. Just like that gone. 

Charlotte went inside, locked the door behind her and headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. A cup of tea in bed was just what she needed tonight.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Shoes, a walk along the cliff top and a discovery of Sidney's arm muscles.....

Charlotte awoke to the sun streaming through her bedroom window. She stretched and smiled to herself, unable to remember the last time she had woken of her own accord. It felt lovely to not have to be working today. Charlotte got out of bed and threw her pink cotton robe over her matching shorts and vest pyjamas. She wasn’t sure if it was the beautiful sunshine, not having to go into work or just this magical Sanditon that had put her in a good mood to start the day. After a quick stop in the little bathroom, she headed downstairs for breakfast on the patio. Looking round the compact kitchen area of the open plan downstairs of the cottage Charlotte remembered that she had not done much in the way of food shopping, so it was a cup of tea and a banana to start her day.

Charlotte left the cottage around ten, she was wearing a pretty lemon coloured cotton dress that really flattered her dark hair. He hair was loose in curls around her face and she carried her cardigan draped over her bag in case she got cold later. 

Charlotte had written herself a list of things she hoped to achieve today, not totally out of work mode, but it helped her focus. She was still debating on her first port of call – the library or the blue shoes. Well who doesn’t love new shoes….

As she reached the library first, Charlotte opened the door and stepped inside. It was a beautiful old building, it was easily one of the original buildings of the town, over two hundred years old. It was welcoming and Charlotte looked around the place taking in all the features and details. Books and reading were Charlottes one true love, they helped her escape when her parents died, they gave her a chance to explore the world as a teenager, they taught her skills and knowledge and they gave her a job she loved as an adult. 

The Librarian saw her looking around. “Can I help you dear?” she asked kindly “Oh, thank you” Charlotte replied “this building is amazing, but yes, I am looking for some information about some of the history here. Apparently, my family have been coming here for two hundred years, I would like to know more” the librarian smiled “Of course, I shall try my best, but the museum at Sanditon House is your best bet. Let me give you a map of the town so you can find it” 

The librarian introduced herself as Lilian, explaining that although she had worked at the library for almost forty years. She could advise on all sorts of books to read but she wasn’t much of a ‘people person’ so could not help much with finding out about people who had visited. Charlotte thanked her, took the map and headed toward the shoe shop. 

Leaving the shoe shop very pleased with her new purchase of the blue satin shoes from the window, Charlotte took the map out that Lilian had given her and tried to find her bearings. She had never been good at map reading. She alternated between turning the map and turning her body in order to work out which way to go. She turned away from the town to head toward the clifftops to walk over to Sanditon House. As she looked back up, that man from yesterday was stood in front of her grinning “What now?!” she asked, frustrated that he kept popping up everywhere. “I was admiring your map reading skills, Charlotte” he said, then added “Here, let me help you” and he took her arm, tucked it into his elbow and began walking with her. “Bit forward of you, ummm” Charlotte started, a little embarrassed “Sidney” he added “Yes, how do you know where I am going for one and why do you think it is ok to just take my arm for the other” she said, trying to get some control back of this situation. Sidney did not release her arm “I start my shift in the museum soon so thought I could be of assistance” Charlotte just sighed and gave in to him. 

“Are you always like this with strangers?” Charlotte asked, trying to figure him out a little “Not really” Sidney replied, a little unsure himself why he was so intrigued by this woman. There was something about her. She was beautiful, but she did not seem to know this about herself. She had a smile that could make your knees give way, though she rarely showed it, however he noted that shoes brought this smile to her. She wasn’t like other women, she was not looking for attention, in fact from the little he knew of her she was fiercely independent, and he wondered if there had been something in her life to make her like this. He guessed a bad break up, but he wanted to get to know her, of that he was sure. 

“So, what brings you to Sanditon, you said you wanted to visit the museum, what can I help you with?” he felt Charlotte tense up at this and he wanted to reassure her that he was not a serial killer or anything. He squeezed her arm gently with his in an affectionate way, but he knew he would need to tread carefully here. “Well, I just want to know more about the place” Charlotte said, not wanting to give too much away of herself “I have only just discovered that it exists a few weeks ago, but apparently my family have been coming here for two hundred years and always for the famous Regatta” Sidney turned to her and smiled “Well Charlotte, you are in luck. It is the two hundredth anniversary of the Regatta coming up in two weeks and we are running a special display at the museum. I can share lots of information about our summer seasons over the years. In fact, my great, great, great, maybe another great uncle started the first Regatta with the help of a young friend who was staying with them. A lady also called Charlotte as it turns out” 

Charlotte liked how animated Sidney was about the history of his family and the town. She thought, it may be ok to spend some time with him at the museum, learning more about her family and possibly his. “Well, my grandmother told me that Charlotte was a good name” she replied. “Apparently, she brought a new lease of life to the area, but she had her heart broken and left and no one really knows much of what happened after that.” He said. Charlotte did not want to share the story of her letters with this stranger yet, so she changed the subject as they continued walking. “So, where can I get some shopping done around here for the cottage. I had to resort to a banana for breakfast as I’ve not got food in yet” she asked politely, easing a little in his company. “Oh, that’s easy” he said “follow the road back out where you came in yesterday and there’s a large supermarket if you go right at the first roundabout. There’s also a fresh produce market here in the town tomorrow and Saturdays” charlotte made a mental note about that and wished she could get her notepad out to write it down, but she didn’t want to seem too geeky. 

As they reached to top of the cliff path, Sidney stopped and turned her to face the view. “Now then Charlotte, what do you think about that?” Charlotte turned and looked ahead of her. The view truly was breath-taking. There was a breeze across her now though, so she released her arm to put her cardigan around her shoulders. Sidney watched Charlotte seeing the view for the first time and that smile returned to her face. He had noticed it when she was watching the sunset last night, but he had not wanted to interrupt her then, or for her to think he was a stalker. “Breath-taking” was all Charlotte could say, then as if they were old friends, Charlotte locked her arm back into his elbow and they continued to walk on. Sidney smiled at the gesture and Charlotte suddenly noticed how muscular his arms were. She had not really paid any attention to him until now, apart from the brief notice last night in the dark that he was not offensive looking. 

They arrived at Sanditon House and once again, Charlotte was taken aback. “Oh, my word, this place is stunning” she stopped to take it all in. “Come on, I shall give you the grand tour, come and lock your bags in the office” they headed to his office and she left her bags in the corner then followed Sidney for the grand tour. Sidney was so knowledgeable about everything Sanditon and Charlotte fired question after question at him. They got around to the café and Charlotte suddenly realised that she was starving. “Let’s head back to the office, I need sustenance” Charlotte said. “No need, I’ll sort it” Sidney said. Charlotte had that look on her face, he noticed, the one where she is going to shout at him that she does not need anything from anyone so he quickly added “I mean, I’ll sort it with the girls for you to pay later, when we are done” her face softened slightly and she followed him to the counter to get a sandwich a cup of tea. “You really like your tea” he observed “I do. There’s nothing that a cup of tea can’t make better my nanna always said” she replied and felt a pang of sadness. Sidney noticed “When did you lose her?” he asked quietly adding his own sandwich and tea to the tray and carrying it over to the till. “Three months ago,” she replied with tears forming in her eyes “Go find a seat” he said giving her a minute to be with her grief. He spoke to the girl on the till who looked really nervous serving him then he turned and walked to the table to her. “Always in the corner” he said smiling at her “Out of the way” she replied and Sidney felt sad for upsetting her, “Do you want to talk about her?” he asked “Not today,” she replied, “but thanks for asking” and she gave him a small smile and his heart melted a little.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte lets her guard down a little bit

Time was getting away from Charlotte, she was shocked to see the time was half past three. “I had better get off now Sidney” Charlotte said “I need to find my way back and get to that supermarket before it is too late. I will need to eat this evening” she laughed “plus I don’t want you getting in trouble with your boss” Sidney blushed. “My boss says I should walk you back to town and invite you to dinner this evening” Charlotte looked at him “Are you in charge of this place Sidney?” “Guilty” he smiled at her and her insides did a little jump. She had no idea where that had come from and it unsettled her. Why had she not noticed his smile before. “Fine, you can walk me back but no dinner. I have taken enough of your time today” Sidney was about to protest but decided that it was better not to. They went to the office to grab her bags and began the walk back. 

They arrived back at Charlottes cottage and Sidney said goodbye, he was just about to walk from the gate, when Charlotte said. “Maybe if you’re passing around seven, I would be ok to cook for you as a thank you for today” and without waiting for a reply, she opened the door to the cottage and went in. She stood leaning against the closed front door and took a deep breath. “What am I doing?!” she said to herself trying to compose herself. She put her new shoes in the bedroom and wrote a small list to take to the supermarket. “Now I need to decide what to cook for supper, in case he turns up and I guess I’ll have to get wine too” and she picked up her car keys ready and headed off. 

It was six forty-five, the smell of the chicken filled the cottage. The Salad was in the bowl and the potatoes were boiling lovely. She was not a great cook, but her grandmother had taught her enough to get by. The patio doors were open, and it was a warm evening. Charlotte had her music playing her favourite playlist, she was singing to Alicia Keys – Empire State of Mind when the door knocked. Charlotte jumped, forgetting for a minute that she had invited Sidney, quickly replaced by a temporary embarrassment in case he had heard her singing. She turned the volume down and went to the door. 

She answered the door and Sidney stood there, dressed in navy chino shorts and a plain white t shirt. His muscles looked much more defined in that t shirt and she smiled at him, they both felt a jolt of something between them, that neither would admit to right now. “Come in” Charlotte said, stepping to the side for him. “Ah, I love this cottage, it’s one of my favourites” he said as he walked in. “You know this cottage?” Charlotte asked nervously “Yes, my cousin owns this one, she owns a couple of the properties in Sanditon. Our family were founders of Sanditon” he said casually as if it was nothing of significance. “Oh right” was all she could reply. Sidney walked over to the kitchen area and helped himself to the bottle opener from the drawer. “I brought white, everyone likes white” he said opening a bottle of wine and poured it into the two glasses Charlotte had already got out. “Smells good, anything I can do to help?” “No thanks, it is all in control” Charlotte answered, “would you like to sit on the patio or in here?” she added. “Ah, it’s a nice evening, shall we sit outside?” and he headed out with the wine to admire the view. Charlotte finished up in the kitchen and brought the simple meal out and placed it on the table. “I’m not the best cook, but it is a thank you none the less” Sidney smiled, picking up his cutlery, “If it doesn’t come out of a microwave then it is better than me” Charlotte looked away, feeling her cheeks blush at that smile again. Sidney pretended not to notice. 

“So, I am intrigued, tell me more about your quest here in Sanditon” Sidney asked taking a bite of his chicken “Oh, this chicken is really good”. Charlotte hesitated, she didn’t know how much she wanted to share with this man, she was so used to dealing with things on her own, it was really difficult to share, but he did genuinely seem to want to know and he had taken a lot of time in his day today to show her around the museum. Charlotte took a deep breath and decided to take a chance. Sidney could see that she wasn’t comfortable, so he just decided to keep quiet and let her speak at her own pace. 

“Well,” Charlotte began “My grandmother, Mary, died about three months ago, I inherited her house as the only heir” Sidney went to speak but it was as if Charlotte was in her own bubble and she continued talking “She had this box in her bedroom, I brought it here with me, I had seen it since I was a little girl living with her after my parents died. Nanna kept it locked and told me I could see it when I was older. But as I got older” Tears filled her eyes and she swallowed. Sidney put his hand on hers for comfort “I finished uni and started working and though I rang her twice a week and came to visit as often as I could” she swallowed again, wiped away a tear with her spare hand “anyway, I found the key and opened the box about six weeks ago, and it is full of letters, two hundred years ago the first was written, all my family about their visits to Sanditon. My mum met my dad here, Nanna met Grumpy Grampa here and so did many of my ancestors meet their true love in Sanditon. I have no other family alive that I know of and no one to tell me the stories. So, I booked the cottage and well, here I am.” And she looked straight at Sidney and smiled, not a full smile, not the smile that made his heart jump, but a sweet sad smile that made him want to jump over the table and hold her close until the sadness disappeared. 

“I wonder if my parents, or grandfather can help with any of your family. One of my ancestors Tom Parker, created Sanditon, almost ended it just after the first Regatta too. The family clubbed together and got it rebuilt. I probably should know more about the history given that I run the museum, but I only run it because I am good with business and finances, not because of my knowledge, but my grandfather, whose father opened the museum after Lady Denham died, he knows about the stories that have been passed down through the generations” Charlotte smiled at him, “That sounds lovely, but I don’t want to put him out, I have taken enough of your time” and she took another bite of her meal. “Nonsense, I would be in deep trouble with him if I left a young lady unattended in a seaside town. He always said that anything could happen in a seaside town” and he laughed at the thought. 

Charlotte decided it was time to change the subject, she did not want him to feel sorry for her and she had already got upset about her family “So, busy day tomorrow is it now, to make up for the short day today?” he smiled “I can keep my own hours and with the Midsummer Ball to deal with, I have plenty of long days to make up for it. Are you coming to the Ball?” he asked. “Oh, I don’t think so” Charlotte said, the idea of seeing the Ball really appealed to her, but the thought of going to an event like that on her own was a little more than she could bare. “Well, think about it, you can come as my plus one if you like, purely business, see the event, see what your family saw, maybe experience a dance or two with me and I promise to escort you home safely. I can be the perfect gentleman when it’s called for” they both laughed at that thought. “I will think about it then, but that is all I will offer” Charlotte said as a compromise.

They finished their meal with less heavy conversation and Charlotte offered some home-made apple crumble for dessert. The only thing her grandmother had taught her that she could actually get right. It was getting colder out so Sidney brought the throws from the sofas for then to put around their shoulders. “I’m sorry about earlier” Charlotte said as he put the throw around her “you know, the tears and stuff. I shouldn’t have let you see that” Sidney was still stood behind her; he just left his hands on her shoulders “I should think we are friends by now. That’s what friends are for” Charlotte looked straight ahead. She did not have friends. She had acquaintances. Friends get close and then leave to go off on their own path. Sidney sensed he had hit a nerve somewhere and felt awful about it. Charlotte seemed quiet and distant again as they sat on the patio. 

“It’s getting late” she said suddenly “Maybe you should be getting back” Sidney took his cue from that to leave. He did not want to push her. “Yes, I think you’re right. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?” “Maybe” she replied and as they walked back through the cottage, Sidney stopped by the breakfast bar and wrote his number on a piece of paper. “Just in case you need it” he said smiling. He had the sudden urge to hug her, but he opened the front door, so he knew it was not the right time. “I’ll speak to my grandfather tomorrow. Goodnight Charlotte” he said as he shut the front gate and walked off, taking once last glance back over his shoulder to her. 

Back inside, Charlotte felt very confused. “What am I doing?” she said to herself… again.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets fish and chips and meets Sidney's grandfather.

Chapter Six

Charlotte sat on the sofa in the living room of the cottage. This had to be the most comfortable sofa she had ever sat on. She opened the box again and took out the first letter and re-read it. Suddenly it dawned on her. This letter was from Charlotte to Sidney, she checked the front Sidney Parker. A letter written from a broken-hearted lady but never sent. Sidney had said he was a Parker, he was a Sidney Parker too. Charlotte could not believe her eyes. She needed to see him and maybe his grandfather. Charlotte thought about going over to the museum to see him, but what if he wasn’t there, then she remembered he left his number for her on the breakfast bar. She dialled the number 

“Sidney speaking” he answered the phone. “Very formal greeting there Mr Parker” she said and giggled “It’s Charlotte” “Best voice on when it’s a number I don’t know” he said, “just in case” “I need to see you Sidney” Charlotte said and Sidney's heart jumped and he beamed that smile. Be calm he told himself “Are you ok?” he asked. “Yes, but I have to show you something really important. It’s one of my letters. I think you might be able to help me with it”. He could hear from her voice that she was excited. “Ok, I have some work stuff to sort, can I pick you up at 12.30. I’ll take you to lunch” Charlotte rolled her eyes at the suggestion, slightly uncomfortable “I’ll be ready”

Charlotte was waiting at 12.30 and Sidney arrived exactly on time. “Where are we going?” she asked surprised to see him in a car. Up until now, they had walked everywhere except when she went to the supermarket. “To sample to best fish and chips this seaside town has to offer, followed by a possible trip to my grandfather, let’s see what the letter gives us”. They drove about a mile out from the house and Sidney parked his blue BMW convertible in a car park. He walked round and opened the door for her “Ooo a gentleman” she said smiling. Damn, that smile, he thought as it hit him again.

They walked over to order their fish and chips and sat at a table just outside. “So, show me the letter then” Sidney said, “before the fish and chips arrive, we don’t want grease on them” Charlotte got the letter out of her bag, she had put it in to a sandwich bag to keep it safe. She took it out and handed it to him. He read it, then looked at her and she smiled “A letter from a Charlotte to a Sidney Parker who broke her heart. I think I know what this is.” He said and began the story.

“Back in 1817, My ancient uncle Tom and his wife Mary, had a girl called Charlotte to stay with them for the season. Mary thought the world of her by all accounts and she was really creative. She was the one who came up with the Regatta and Tom took most of the credit for it. Anyway, it was rumoured that she fell in love with my great, great, great grandfather, also called Sidney Parker and he was going to propose to her at the midsummer ball, but a fire broke out at the new hotel that was just finishing construction so he lost his moment. Then it transpired that uncle Tom had not taken insurance on the building work and was hugely in debt, so my grandfather married Eliza instead as she was a wealthy widow so that they would have money to save Sanditon. They had one child, a son called Sidney, I bet you saw that name coming” he smiled to her “and pretty much drank himself to death through misery” Charlotte looked sad “Oh that is just so sad. To find your one true love and lose him to someone else’s neglect” Sidney shrugged his shoulders “Family is family and you all stick together” 

Charlotte dropped her head; Sidney could have kicked himself “Charlotte I am truly sorry. I didn’t think before I spoke, please forgive me” Charlotte looked up at him, her eyes full of tears “Of course I will” she said, “It’s not your fault I don’t have any family” “But it is my fault I sometimes speak my mind without thinking” Sidney put his hand out to offer support for her, she gave her hand to him “It’s ok. You are making it up to me with fish and chips” she said, then added “I’m not really good at this friend thing anyway so I don’t get too offended by things people say. Everyone I have ever got close to has died or left me and believe me, that hurts the worst” Sidney smiled at her, Well I can’t promise anything more than your time here in Sanditon, but I can be your friend for now and I have your number since you called me, I will keep in touch with you as long as you want.” Charlotte was grateful of this moment and gently squeezed his hand “Then I shall try and learn how to be a friend and let someone in”. The moment was broken by a young girl placing two plates of fish and chips on the table between them. Charlotte laughed and picked the letter up to put back into her handbag. 

“I don’t believe Charlotte ever married after her Sidney broke her heart” Charlotte said between mouthfuls “I found another letter from her niece Alison or little Alison as she named herself. It said thank you for bringing me to Sanditon, Jenny and Alicia were wonderful friends and she thoroughly enjoyed the midsummer ball, she met someone I think he was called Philip, and that she was Charlottes ward, which makes me assume her mother died.” “We should check with my grandfather what stories he knows” Sidney said. “This is so exciting” and his face looked like that of a child going to Disneyland. 

Sidney’s grandfather was a man of eighty years old. He walked with a stick and wore a shirt and tie with a sleeveless pullover despite the heat. “Come in, sit down” he said. Charlotte and Sidney sat on the sofa opposite the chair Sidney’s grandfather was sat “Granddad, this is Charlotte” Sidney introduced his new friend “She’s a looker there Sidney my boy, well done this time” Sidney blushed and rolled his eyes to Charlotte and mouthed a “sorry” to her “Charlotte is visiting Sanditon, granddad, she’s not my girlfriend. We want to ask you some questions about your grandfather” Sidney’s grandfather looked at Charlotte then back to Sidney “You could do worse my dear Charlotte, he’s worth a chance, though he’s getting on a bit now” he paused “and you boy, you’ll die old and lonely if you don’t get a move on. She’s better than you deserve so don’t let her get away” Charlotte smiled at him. “Thank you for the compliment Mr Parker” “Mr Parker, hear that Sidney, she’s got manners too” Sidney wished the sofa would swallow him up. 

“Charlotte is a descendant of that Charlotte who stayed with Tom and Mary for the first annual Regatta, the one who broke your grandfathers’ heart. Now you talk to her, I’ll go make tea” Sidney’s grandfather was now all ears “Bring the Chocolate Digestives, we have a guest” he shouted after Sidney “Well, well” he turned to Charlotte, “You are the granddaughter of Charlotte Heywood” “Well, no actually. She was a great, great, great Aunt. She never married after having her heart broken by Sidney Parker. She became the guardian of her niece Alison, when her sister died, and Alison was my great, great, grandmother.” Mr Parker took a moment to process this. “So are you a Heywood?” he asked “Yes I am” My mother was also an Alison Heywood, she died when I was young so I was brought up by my grandmother Mary Heywood” “Yes, I remember Mary Heywood, she wasn’t a Heywood when I knew her, but she met a Heywood boy here one summer. She was a looker, your grandmother, but I was already engaged to my Emily” Sidney returned with the tea and the chocolate biscuits “what is she up to now?” he asked “She passed away about three months ago Mr Parker, so I have no one else now to ask about the family, but I found some letters written by the family, so I came here to learn more about my past” 

“My great grandfather Sidney truly loved your aunt Charlotte, he never recovered from marrying my great grandmother, she wasn’t a motherly character and they only had one child, my grandfather. My great grandfather drunk himself to death in his mourning for Charlotte, though he did love my grandfather, at least my grandfather always said he felt loved by him. My grandfather spent a lot of time with his cousins, Jennie, Alicia, Henry and James after his father died. He fell in love with Sanditon compared to London. He never felt he fit in with his mothers society lot. It was at a Midsummer Ball here one year that he met my grandmother, she was a girl who was a friend of the Babington’s, she was staying with them. You would have liked her” He paused, took a biscuit, offered the plate to Charlotte, then took a sip of his tea. Sidney looked at him “What about me?” he asked, “Get your own bloody biscuit son, you’re not a visitor here, you spend half your time here” and he winked at Charlotte before continuing “Your grandmother’s parents were a darling pair. Both had met on holiday here, they weren’t locals, but they came back here every couple of years and my parents really got on well with them”. He took another sip of his tea “Come back and see me on the weekend, I will dig out some family photos. We will cook you a lovely roast, won’t we Sidney” Sidney did not have the opportunity to answer before his grandfather started off again “We will have Beef and Yorkshire puddings, Sidney does a lovely Beef joint, but I make the best Yorkshires” 

Sidney looked at his watch, time always went too fast when he was with Charlotte. “We had better go now granddad, I need to get this young lady home before people start talking about me” he winked at the old man. His grandfather got up from his chair “Well, I need to give this young lady a kiss before she goes, especially as you don’t seem able to” and he walked over and gave Charlotte an affectionate kiss on her cheek. “It has been an absolute pleasure, Sidney will bring you over Sunday, dinner is one thirty in this house. Don’t be late” he said. “Thank you for having me, I promise not to be late” she said, and they turned to leave. 

Back in the car Sidney apologised for his grandfather, but informed Charlotte that she had very little chance of escaping Sunday lunch. “He is a darling, Sidney, he just loves you and wants to know you are happy and settled. I wouldn’t miss Sunday lunch for all the money in the world” she smiled at him, that smile, and Sidney gave in. From that moment, he knew his grandfather could see into his heart and that Charlotte had a place there. He just hoped for a happy ending than his ancestor.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets carried away with Regency dancing classes

Chapter Seven

Charlotte was sat on her comfy sofa with her laptop doing some work when her phone rang. “Mrs Price is everything ok?” she said as she answered the phone “Of course dear, I am just checking in on you, a young girl, away from home, alone, with no one else to check she hasn’t been murdered” Charlotte smiled at the kindness, Sidney had been having an effect on her body armour this week “Mrs Price, it is only Friday, I didn’t leave until Monday, it’s less than a week. But I am fine. I am enjoying it here. I feel so relaxed, though I am doing some work this morning. I have made two lovely new friends and I have been invited to Sunday lunch with a handsome man of eighty years old” “Good to hear that, how old are the other friends?” Mrs Price asked, curiously “Well, Lilian is the librarian, she is late fifties, she has an amazing collection of books and you know how I love to read. Then Sidney is about thirty, though I haven’t really asked his age. He runs the museum, so he has been helpful to my investigations. It is his grandfather who I am having lunch with Sunday, he knew nanna and her parents too.” Charlotte answered, “Is he handsome?” Mrs Price enquired “Quite, Mrs Price, but he walks with a stick and he only has dark chocolate digestives” Charlotte smirked, “Well, just because he’s thirty, you can’t rule him out for walking with a stick, he could still be boyfriend material for you dear girl” Charlotte laughed, “Sidney doesn’t walk with a stick Mrs Price, that’s Mr Parker, Sidney is handsome too though, but I doubt he would be interested in someone like me. He could have his pick of the ladies, though he is taking me to a regency dance class this afternoon at four, in case I decide to go to the ball with him in a fortnight.” “Well, that’s good. Maybe you could call me and let me know you are safe dear girl?” Mrs Price asked in her concerned voice. “Of course, Mrs Price, I didn’t think, with nanna gone, I forget that you still care about me” “My dear, your nanna was my best friend and I have cared since you were a little girl. Stay safe. Bye dear” “Bye” Charlotte replied and hung up. 

Charlotte decided to take a walk down to the beach. The weather was lovely, and she really could do with a paddle in the sea. The sea air helps her clear her mind she had discovered since arriving in Sanditon. She picked up an apple and headed out the door. As she walked down toward the beach, she couldn’t help thinking how much she had changed since being here at Sanditon, when she arrived Monday afternoon, she felt she was totally alone in the world with not a soul to care what happened to her, today, she had Mrs Price and Sidney who had promised to be her friends and for the first time, she felt she was able to let her guard down a little and trust that these two people cared. She also noticed that she liked Sidney and missed him when she did not see or hear from him, which was a new experience and it frightened her. 

Charlotte had finished eating her apple by the time she got to the beach and he popped the core into the bin she passed as she walked down on to the sand. It was a long beach allowing her a good walk. She took her flip flops off to go barefoot on the sand and placed them on a rock so she could walk down to the water. She loved to feel the water coming over her feet and the water was warm today too. Charlotte stood there with her eyes closed, imagining her namesake Charlotte doing the exact same thing two hundred years ago. Though maybe not in a pair of shorts, more likely in a long dress that would be all wet and dirty on the ends by now and wearing big boots and thick socks, not the luxury that she had of slipping her flip flops off for a quick dip.

Charlotte tried to imagine what the beach had been like then, bathing machines and sandcastle competitions. Ladies with their sun parasols and men in their top hats. She was looking forward to Sunday and seeing Mr Parkers photographs, she was also looking forward to a lovely Sunday roast. Mrs Price sometimes cooked a roast for her when she was having her own family over. She took a moment to close her eyes and just feel the water over her feet. She knew the tide was on its way in and before long, she could feel the water was now up to her ankles, but she was in her happy place, which she hadn’t been for a long while, so she stayed where she was. 

Just then, two arms came around her shoulders and embraced her in a hug, she jumped slightly and stiffened. “Sorry, Charlotte” a familiar voice said quietly near her ear, “Didn’t mean to startle you” her body softened. Sidney was close up behind her, she could feel his chest agiandt her back, and she actually felt very safe and comfortable in his embrace, which she realised she liked. She leaned back slightly into the embrace, her head resting on his shoulder showing the height difference between them, and she let her breathing resume to its normal pace. “I could stay here forever” she said absent minded, “Me too” Sidney replied, eyes closed, taking in the moment with her. Charlotte was a little embarrassed that he had heard her then he added “but I need to grab a sandwich before dancing classes commence so it will have to be just five more minutes for me” and without thinking he kissed the top of her head. She stiffened her body a little again, but he stayed perfectly still so that she would not panic, and she didn’t, relaxing again.

Breaking the magic of the moment, Sidney moved from her, the water was now halfway up their shins “time to go” he whispered and took her had to walk back up the beach to collect her shoes and book. “Café or sandwich at mine?” Charlotte asked as they got near the rock. She let go of his hand to bend down and put her shoes on. “Well, Miss Heywood, if your offering then a sandwich at yours will be lovely, so long as there’s a cup of tea thrown in!” Sidney said. Charlotte looked at him with disgust “Sidney Parker, you strange man, who on earth throws a cup of tea into a sandwich? You’ll make the bread all soggy” and she smiled. This was the first time Charlotte had let Sidney into the humour side of her personality and he liked it. Finally breaking down the barriers a little, he took a chance and reached for her hand again and she did not fight it. His heart warmed at her touch and they walked back up to her cottage.

Sidney put the kettle on while Charlotte cut some bread to make sandwiches for them. They moved around the small kitchen area like a married couple, knowing where each other would be without using words and like a dance, magically preparing a lunch together, which they ate sat at the breakfast bar. When they finished Charlotte ran upstairs to change her shorts and flipflops for a skirt and ballet flats, something easier to dance in. 

Charlotte loved music, it touched her heart and allowed her to feel all of the emotions that she usually kept locked away. It was a different escape to the one her books afforded her. She loved to sing in private too, she wasn’t a great singer, but she enjoyed it. However, she found she was nervous about the dancing class today, dancing with strangers would be very different to dancing around her living room or garden. 

When they arrived at the Ballroom in Sanditon House, she was surprised how many people were there. Sidney had told her that the Midsummer Ball was a big deal and she could see he was right. She stopped by the door for a minute. Sidney took her hand and escorted her into the room. For some reason, unknown to her, Charlotte felt safe when Sidney was holding her hand or embracing her on the beach, she thought back to when he put the throw over her shoulders a couple of nights ago when she cooked for him. It was a nice feeling. 

Dance class began, the instructor shouted out instructions as the music played. Charlotte and Sidney danced together. She had the feeling that he had done this before, and she was surprised how quickly she was picking it up. The music changed and Sidney pulled her into a Waltz hold. “Just follow my lead” he whispered to her. She looked at his face and their eyes locked. She could feel the music as well as hear it and as she stared into Sidney’s eyes, she followed his lead. At that moment, she lost sight of anyone else in the room with them and she felt his closeness and the intensity of the dance. She felt like a princess and as the music stopped, carried away with the moment, Charlotte kissed him, Sidney kissed her back. She heard someone cheer and pulled away from him embarrassed. The instructor was just thanking the class for their time and giving details of the next class, but Charlotte was already running from the room, crying angry tears about her behaviour. Sidney came outside to find her; she was hiding around the corner. Without a word, he worked his magic again. He took her hand and led her further down behind the building where there was a bench. It was a staff area of the building so none of the others from the dance class would see them. He sat her on the bench and held her in his arms and let her cry. 

Charlotte wanted to fight him off, to protect herself, she was confused. “I’ve never done something like that before” she said sobbing into his chest “I know” he replied and he genuinely believed it. “I am so sorry. I have embarrassed both of us and in the place that you work” she continued “You haven’t embarrassed anyone Charlotte, I kissed you back remember” he tears eased. “I can’t do this” she said and pulled away to look at him “I can’t let anyone into my heart again” tears still in her eyes and Sidney could see the pain. “Clifftop walk back home?” he offered, she smiled and they stood up, he took his hand and they set off back to the town.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give too much away, but I am falling in love with this Sidney......
> 
> Oh and there's talk of a cricket match.

Chapter Eight.

It was four o’clock on Saturday afternoon. Sidney was getting worried and was pacing about his office. He had text Charlotte twice already today and she had not replied, he had not heard from her since he walked her home yesterday after the dance class. He knew she was fragile and that she was used to being alone and he really did not know how to handle this situation. He was never like this, he always knew what he should do for the best, but this girl was special, and he really did not want to screw things up.

Charlotte was laying on the comfy sofa that she was so fond of, with the brightly coloured crocheted throw over her, still in her pyjamas from last night, these ones were red full length trousers and a white vest with little red hearts on, she was reading Pride and Prejudice, again, well at least trying to, Jane Austen always knew how to handle matters of the heart so she thought it would comfort her. Charlotte was embarrassed at the way she had behaved in kissing Sidney, in public yesterday and also confused over her feelings for him. 

She had not washed or even brushed her teeth today. The curtains were still closed and she had survived the day on tea and biscuits and ignoring her phone. She had tried to work but she could not concentrate, the same was happening with her book. Charlotte knew she would have to face Sidney eventually, she had lunch with him and his grandfather tomorrow, but she was scared. She knew that if she followed these feelings, she would end up hurt again and, this soon after losing nanna, this was not an option. Her phone vibrated again. She looked at the message on the lock screen, another message from Sidney. “I am worried, I will be over in fifteen” she sighed. There was no way she could make herself presentable enough to leave the house in time to avoid him. She could just not answer but she knew his cousin was the person she was renting the cottage from so he could easily get a key. She compromised. She went upstairs to the bathroom, brushed her hair and her teeth, washed her face and headed back down to hide on the sofa until he arrived. She unlocked the door and text him “the door is open”. 

Sidney pulled up outside, he was glad he had the car with him today. He looked at his phone and saw that Charlotte had text him, he felt relief and read it “the door is open” he walked up to the door and noticed that the curtains were still closed, his relief had not lasted long. He knocked politely and let himself in. Charlotte was cuddled up on the sofa, still in her pyjamas, she looked awful, her eyes were red from crying and it stabbed him in the chest to see her like this. He was sorry now that he had left it until now to come to her. 

“Have you eaten today?” he asked, and she lifted up the three-quarter empty packet of biscuits. He gave a half smile. “Then let’s see what we can rustle up” he said and walked to the kitchen. Now he was feeling under pressure, he was not a great cook, but could do enough to get by. When he opened her fridge, he was relieved to see that there was not a huge choice left. He shut the door and leaned over the breakfast bar to look at her “Well, you’re in luck, there is enough to match my cooking talent here, can I tempt you to a cheese and ham toasted sandwich or I can call for Pizza?” Charlotte half smiled. “I would rather stab myself in the eye than eat Pizza” she said “Well, looks like you’ve already suffered enough today, how about I order a Chinese?” he said. He flicked the switch on the kettle in the meantime, then walked over to the patio doors, opened the curtains and slid the door open a touch for some fresh air, before retuning back to finish making tea for them both. 

Sidney brought their tea over and placed them on the little table in front of the sofa, then he turned, lifted Charlottes legs, sat and rested her legs back on his lap. “So, what can I tempt you with from the Chinese” Sidney was really struggling with this right now, he was hurt seeing how she was and desperate to catch her fall before she ended up back in her bubble. He could tell from all she had said that her life had been difficult compared to his, he was so loved by his family and they did so much together that he could never in a million years imagine what she was going through right now, he was so careful in choosing his words to her now. Charlotte looked at the menu he had placed on her lap. “You didn’t’ have to come over” she said quietly. “But I wanted to” he smiled at her and put his hand on her leg. “I can cope perfectly well on my own you know. I’ve had a lot of practice” she choked out, tears welling in her eyes again. “I know, but right now, you don’t have to. I am choosing to be here Charlotte, I want to spend time with you, I want to get to know you, the good and the bad. I haven’t found anything yet to make me want to leave and if I do, I promise I will talk to you about it rather than just go” Charlotte willed for her tears to stop, but they wouldn’t. Sidney felt helpless seeing her so distraught. Charlotte had wanted someone to want to be in her life, like her grandmother had been, for so long and now it was happening, she didn’t know what to do. 

“I’m sorry I kissed you” she said “I hope you didn’t get too much stick when you went in to work today” “I didn’t, it’s old news now. The annual cricket match is on Thursday, everyone is talking about that now” he said, then added “Do you play?” she laughed “Only thing I can catch is a cold! Doesn’t bode well for a cricketer” “Ah well, you can always be granddad’s date to come and watch me then” he said winking at her “he always has a hip flask for a good cricket match and if your luck is in, there’ll be a pork pie in his picnic going spare” Charlotte laughed “What woman could resist a pork pie?” “You might need to watch your back though, Mrs Davies from the Pensioner’s club will be jealous. She always keeps a seat for him at the luncheons and day trips” Charlotte flipped her hair in an exaggerated manner “Then it’s a date, I shall flaunt my asset in front of Mrs Davies. Now order this Chinese, I’m suddenly starving” she said and sat herself up to drink her tea. Sidney smiled, he could see his Charlotte returning and he felt a weight lift. Sidney rang the order through “You’ve got half an hour, want a shower while we wait? It’ll make you feel better” he said kindly. Charlotte blushed, threw the tv remote at him and disappeared upstairs for a shower. 

Charlotte stood under the shower letting the water wash away all her tears and some of her fears. Sidney was right, she was starting to feel better being under the water. She knew her grief for her grandmother would hit her in waves and that she had to fight it alone. She had spent years putting up a wall to protect herself and it was so tiring, and here this lovely kind man was trying really hard to help her through all this torment and lighten her load and she was making a mess at all turns. Charlotte was feeling nervous about going back down but tried to reassure herself that her brain was overthinking. Take this today, she had fretted all day about seeing him after yesterday and he had just made everything so easy and comfortable for her. She took a deep breath, put on some clean pyjamas and headed back down to wait for the Chinese to arrive. 

“What are we watching?” she asked walking over to the sofa “Not a lot, what are you in the mood for? I can look for a movie if you like” “So long as there’s not too much blood and guts in it, that will put me off my food” she said smiling. Sidney melted a little seeing that smile return. They had just agreed on something to watch as there was a knock on the door, their food had arrived. “Perfect timing” Charlotte said as she got up to answer the door. 

The credits were just coming up on the film, Sidney looked over to Charlotte, she was fast asleep on the sofa, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. Sidney sat for a few minutes watching her, before getting up and kneeling beside her, he gently stroked her cheek “Charlotte, wake up. Why don’t you go up to bed, sweetheart, it will be more comfortable for you” he said softly. Charlotte stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. “I’m too tired to move” she said and in a sweeping move, he picked up in his arms and carried her up to bed. Tucked her in, kissed her on her forehead and came down to lock up and go home.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Parkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband says that the joke Granddad Parker says is so rubbish that no one will ever read another word I write. I apologise in advance, however, my son (R.I.P) loved it so it has come from a good place. I shall leave it to you to decide if you forgive it or not.

Chapter Nine.

Charlotte was up and feeling fresh after a good night sleep and was looking forward to having lunch with Sidney and Mr Parker. She stood in front of the small white wardrobe in her bedroom, wearing just a towel, wet hair tangled and dangling around her shoulders, she was staring at the selection of clothes she had brought with her that were hanging there, wondering what she should wear. It was times like this she wished she had a sister or someone she could ring for advice. She contemplated ringing Mrs Price, but she would probably say ‘you look beautiful whatever you decide to wear’ so she decided against it for now. Instead she walked away from the wardrobe and decided to brush her hair before it dried like it was so she could come back with fresh eyes. 

An hour later, she was ready for Sidney to pick her up, she had opted for a pale blue blouse with short sleeves and long white skirt that swished when she walked. She had her hair in curls bouncing around her shoulders and wore a touch of makeup, that was barely noticeable but enough to show she’d made an effort. 

Sidney arrived on time to pick her up and he stared at her as she swished up to the car, she looked mesmerising. He held the car door open for her like the gentleman he always was, and she smiled, her smile at him and he melted. 

“How are you feeling today?” he asked as he pulled off “Mostly good” she replied “a little embarrassed, but mostly good” Sidney was surprised at her reply “Embarrassed? Really? I can’t imagine what about” he racked his brains to think what he had done that may have made her feel embarrassed, but he could not place anything “Oh, you know,” she started to say, then paused. Sidney remained silent and let her be, he did not want to make the situation more awkward for her “Well, being in that state when you arrived and all the tears that you didn’t need to see, then almost breaking your back when you carried me to bed” “I’ll be honest, climbing those stairs and trying not to hit your head on the wall was a challenge” he laughed kindly, then added “By the way, I ought to tell you, my parents and my brother will be at lunch today too, I hope that is ok, it’s a regular Sunday thing in our family” “Oh!” Charlotte said a little taken aback “I don’t want to intrude on your family time” she said quietly. Sidney knew the ‘family’ thing would be a tough situation for her. “I promise to take you home, the minute you feel uncomfortable” he said “but I will hold your hand – physically or metaphorically if you just come and try” Charlotte turned and looked at him as he turned the corner into his grandfathers driveway. How was this man, this kind and wonderful man still single and more importantly, why was he being so kind to her, a nobody from a village he had probably never heard of? She asked herself. This simple act of kindness transformed him in her eyes into the most beautiful man she had ever met. Her heart melted a little and she had the urge to just touch him, to double check that he was real, and she remembered that feeling of safety that she had felt on the beach when he wrapped his arms around her. Sidney parked the car and looked at her, she was still staring at him in wonder, he felt suddenly paranoid. “What’s wrong?” he asked, “Is my hair sticking up or something” she smiled at him “Nothing is wrong Sidney Parker, nothing at all” and she placed her hand on his sending electric through his body. “Come on then, let’s get in there” he said smiling back at her before exiting the car and coming around to open her door for her. 

Unbeknown to them, Granddad Parker was watching out for them through the window and this little exchange had not gone amiss. He smiled to himself saying “That’s my boy” as he walked out to the hall to answer the front door.

“Aren’t you a vision, my dear Charlotte” he said greeting them warmly “at least one of you made an effort” he added winking at her. He kissed Charlotte on the cheek as she stepped into the house and they followed him into the sitting room. “Is there anything I can do to help Mr Parker?” she asked politely “First, my dear I am ‘Granddad’ and not Mr Parker, second, we have a house full of people to do stuff, you are the guest. You can just entertain me until we go through to the dining room” he said gesturing to the sofa she sat on last time for her to sit as he sat in his own favourite chair. Sidney was just about to sit when Granddad coughed loudly “I’ll just go and get some drinks then” he said taking the hint from his not so subtle grandfather “Charlotte?” he asked enquiring as to what she would like “Something soft please, I am not a big drinker” she said “Your mother made that lemonade” his grandfather announced “I’ll have one too” Sidney raised and eyebrow at him “With a tot of Whiskey in it of course” he added. Sidney disappeared toward the kitchen.

“I have warned them lot not to be all overbearing, so I’ll introduce you to them one at a time. First I need to ask – is my boy behaving himself?” Granddad asked in a more serious voice than he normally was, Charlotte could see where Sidney got his caring nature from, though she imagined if she mentioned it, both would deny any resemblance to the other “He has been the perfect gentleman, I assume you taught him that opening the car door thing” she said smiling “well of course” he said his cheeky grin back “the boys spent a lot of time here growing up when their parents were working” at that moment Sidney arrived back in the room with the drinks on a tray closely followed by a younger man, Charlotte thought around twenty five years old. This Parker was shorter than Sidney and had the same cheeky grin of his grandfather “Hi Charlie, I’m Arthur” he announced and plonked himself on the sofa next to her causing her to move slightly so as not to be pounced on. “My brother” Sidney said handing her, her drink “Manners boy!” Granddad cut in “Charlotte unless she tells you otherwise, you do not assume she’s a ‘Charlie’” he said “Hi Arthur, I am normally a Charlotte or a Charl, but if you like Charlie, I shall try it out for you” she said kindly. Sidney sat on the sofa opposite her, as much as he wanted to sit next to her to physically hold her hand through this, he was just as happy to sit and look at her and try to metaphorically do his role. 

At that moment, a lady in her mid-fifties popped into the doorway “Come on then, don’t let all my efforts go to waste, Hello Charlotte, I’m Grace” “Hello Grace” Charlotte replied getting up from the sofa and waited back to follow Granddad and Arthur through to the dining room. Sidney came up behind her grabbed her hand and squeezed it to let her know he was there for her. Granddad sat at the head of the table, his son sat at the foot, Grace and Arthur sat one side and Sidney held a chair for Charlotte to sit, before sitting himself next to her. “This is my son Tom,” Granddad said pointing down to the man at the foot of the table. Tom was a lot like his father to look at, though had a more serious face, she was yet to see his personality. Arthur looked just like his father and grandfather and had that cheeky fun side of his grandfather, Sidney looked more like his mother, tall and graceful, he had the kindness that Charlotte could see in Grace’s face and manner but had the gentleman side that she had seen in his grandfather. She felt quite comfortable with these people for the moment but feared her lack of family would show through once the conversation came through in full. 

Dinner looked amazing and was spread out along the table in front of them. They had thought of everything. “Help yourself Charlotte” Grace said smiling “but keep an eye on these boys, they will dive in and take everything if we let them”. The next few minutes comprised of everyone leaning and passing dishes, plates and bowls around until everyone was satisfied with what was on their plates. Grace watched with pride as her eldest son attended to all of Charlottes needs ahead of his own in a way she had not witnessed before. She turned to her father in law and smiled, he had been right about this one, she did have an effect on their Sidney. Grace was desperate to see her son’s married, though she was all but resigned to the fact that this would not be so until today. She turned to her husband and raised her eyes at him as a non-verbal communication about their son. Tom appeared totally oblivious to anything that was going on in front of him other than his food. 

Conversation flowed comfortably during lunch and the boys did their duty in clearing the table when everyone had finished. As Arthur took some of the dishes from the table, Granddad spotted a rogue pea on the table “Look Charlotte,” he said pointing “It’s an escape-pea – an escapee!” and he laughed loudly at his own joke. Tom laughed too, while Grace and the boys rolled their eyes at him “Granddad, that joke is so old now, do you have to keep it going every time” Arthur said. Charlotte gave a little chuckle, if she had been blessed with a grandfather, this is exactly how he would have wanted it. 

“So Charlotte,” Tom asked “Tell me about what you want to know about the Sanditon Regatta, my father said you are a descendent of the wonderous Charlotte Heywood” “Yes, that is correct, I am, I suppose I am just curious about my family history. What were they like, what is it about them that has helped make me who I am. I don’t have any family, so I have no one to tell me the stories” she said, and Sidney squeezed her hand again, another small act that did not go unnoticed by his mother or grandfather. Grace got up and left the table, to return shortly after with a choice of desserts which she placed on the table. “Well, I have worked in the museum here pretty much since I was old enough to, I know a lot of the history here.” Tom explained “It was said that Charlotte had the idea of a Regatta to attract people to Sanditon back two hundred years ago when our ancestors Tom and Sidney Parker were developing the town. She was down by the river playing with the children when it came to her, she went back to Trafalgar House, our family home, you should come and visit us there, and she told Tom Parker and it was born from there” He leaned over and helped himself to some trifle and Sidney whispered to her “What can I get for you?” Charlotte looked at the delights in front of her “Taste the Jam Roly-poly with custard Charlotte” Granddad said smiling as Grace prepared him a bowl full “Oooo, that sounds delicious, I’ll take some too please, if that is ok.” she said and winked back at him this time, before turning back to Tom “I can’t believe they have kept it going all these years, I would like to come and see it this year” “Oh yes, Charlotte, you have to come, you can help me out on the food tent if you want” Grace said. “There’s usually a book stall there too” Sidney added, handing her, her bowl of roly-poly and custard, he knew the way to her heart. Charlottes eyes lit up and she smiled her big smile for him and he felt it hit him in his chest again “I would be glad to help out, so long as I don’t have to cook anything as I am not the best at that” she said turning back to Grace.

Tom continued “Charlotte had made friends with a woman called Lady Susan Worcester, who was believed to be the mistress of the Prince Regent and enticed the whole of the London Beau Monde to attend and that started the reputation of Sanditon as the ‘place to be’ so of course, this event was to be repeated. Usually by our cousins, the descendants of the great Tom Parker” 

“This is the month for events Charlie” Arthur said, and Sidney glared at him “Cricket next week, Regatta then Ball the following week. You are staying long enough for all of that?” “Well, I am booked up until the end of the month at the cottage, but we shall see about going to all of the events” she said in reply to him “Charlotte will be your date for the cricket Granddad” Sidney said “unless Mrs Davies has got in first” Granddad scoffed at the idea “She just wants me for my money, she is such an unpleasant woman, not a nice word to say about anyone. Too opinionated in my view. I would much rather take Charlotte” “Then it’s a date” she said smiling. 

They talked into the afternoon, with Granddad getting the photo albums out until he started to get tired. “We’ll be off now” Sidney announced, knowing his grandfather would not nap in the chair whilst they had guests and also, he wanted to spend some time with just Charlotte again. They said their goodbyes, Grace informing Sidney that his presence was required for their evening meal tomorrow after work and that he would be in charge tomorrow at the museum and his father was taking the day off. They all hugged Charlotte like she was one of the family and she allowed herself a small moment to indulge in it, before it became a little overwhelming and she reached out to Sidney to rescue her. he took, her hand and almost dragged her away to the safety of the car.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good thunder storm and a cliff top walk...... warning - Sidney with no top on!!

Chapter Ten.

Charlotte switched on her laptop wondering how many emails she would have to deal with today. She had promised to work a couple of days whilst on her holiday as a compromise to having four consecutive weeks away from the office. After an hour wading through emails, Charlotte decided she needed a break and headed out for a walk. She was blessed with another sunny day, though the man on the radio this morning had said they were in for a big storm through the night and into tomorrow, so she wanted to make the most of the sunshine whilst she had the chance. You could never rely on a British summer. She knew she had a deadline to attend to when she got back for one of the books, she was editing but felt decidedly less stressed about it since being here in Sanditon, in fact she noted she was less stressed in general and she had two days on it. She loved the sea air and adored the views form the clifftop, but she dearly missed her grandmothers garden back home. She wished her grandmother had told her about this place years ago and a feint sadness came over her thinking of the woman who raised her.

Charlotte walked up to the clifftops, she knew from talking with Lilian and the Parkers, that back when the original Charlotte was here two hundred years ago, that this would have been the main route into Sanditon town for the horses and carriages, Lilian had shown her some maps of the area that were drawn by the original Tom Parker and stored in the library in later years. She imagined her Aunt walking back and forth to Sanditon House or just walking along the clifftops for the amazing views. Even though a proper road had been built across here now to accommodate vehicles, it seemed people still preferred to walk so the noise was not too much of a distraction. Charlotte contemplated walking over to the museum as she was halfway there and she was eager to learn more, but her work ethic was dragging her back to finishing the edit. “If I just get this finished today, I am done for another week with work stuff” she said to herself, more trying to convince herself it was the right thing to do. Work had become her life since leaving university and starting work with this publishing house and she rarely had time for a social life but things were changing. Losing her grandmother had been the first knock to this in encouraging her to make time to live a little and being here in Sanditon was an extra push to see what she had been missing, meeting people who had time for her made a difference she thought. She took another moment to enjoy the sun on her skin and she wanted to burn that view into her mind in case she never came back here. She pulled the hair tie from her hair to release her curls to blow in the breeze. One last deep breath of sea air and she reluctantly turned to go back to the cottage. 

It was six thirty and Charlotte had finally finished doing her edit, she was sat on the patio eating some chicken with rice and vegetables. She had the throw around her shoulders, the temperature had dropped a little and she was watching the colours of the sky changing with interest. The storm was definitely on its way. Charlotte looked down at her phone, she had left it on silent today and she suddenly realised she had not checked her messages for a few hours. She noticed that she had received a text message from Sidney at five o’clock, asking if she wanted company for a couple of hours on his way home from work. Charlotte had worked hard today and decided that she might like some company if it wasn’t too late. He was probably already home by now, but she replied to his text on the off chance. “Only just seen your message sorry, been busy working today, if you’re not already home, you are welcome to call in. hope you’ve had a good day x” she thought for a moment that maybe she shouldn’t have added the kiss on the end, but they were friends now and it felt harmless from her side. A few moments later, her replied. “Perfect timing, I’m just around the corner. X” Charlotte got up to open the door for him, before returning to the patio to finish her meal. 

The sky was captivating. She had just taken her last bite when a bright flash of lightening lit up the sky, it came closely followed by a loud rumble of thunder echoing across the sky. The sky darkened and Charlotte hoped that Sidney was safe out in this weather. Another bright flash lit up the sky giving her a clear view down to the sea it was so bright, followed again by a louder rumble of thunder and the heavens opened. The rain came down hard and fast causing Charlotte to get up and retreat back indoors. Thought the patio had a partial covering it was not enough for the ferociousness of this storm. She shut the patio doors but left the curtains open to watch the storm through the window. She turned from the door just as Sidney came in through the front door, he was soaked through and his shirt was stuck to him. Charlotte grinned, trying not to stare at the shape of his body through the wet shirt. “Is it raining?” she asked cheekily “Not that I’ve noticed” he replied grinning back at her. 

“I’ve just finished but there’s plenty left if you’re hungry” she said holding out the empty bowl which he took from her as she got closer to him “I’ll go get you a towel” she added and headed up the stairs to the bathroom “Are you sure?” he shouted up after her, grateful for this beautiful creature and her huge heart “You don’t have to feed me every time I come here!” “Oh Mr Parker,” she said returning down to him “my grandmother always taught me that there are two great gifts in this life – kindness and compassion. If I did not offer you anything when you came here, I know without a doubt that my grandmother would haunt me” he smiled at her, resisting the urge to kiss her, he was in the kitchen area now and he flicked the kettle on before getting a bowl out to have some of her rice. 

He turned back and she was behind him. She wrapped the towel around his shoulder and handed him a jumper. “It’s all I have that’s got a chance of fitting. It’s one I wear to cwtch up in” he smiled and walked over to the living area, unbuttoning his shirt “You look like you’ve had a day of it” she said trying purposefully not to look at his chest. “If you can work the heating you can pop the wet stuff on to dry” she said bringing the bowl of rice the table in front of the sofa. Sidney walked to a box on the wall, fiddled with the dial and they heard the pipes creak as the heating came to life. He hung his shirt on the end of the radiator feeling a little conscious of making her feel uncomfortable. Normally he didn’t care who saw him without a top on or what they thought of him, but Charlotte was different. He was more attuned to her feelings than he had ever been to anyone else. Charlotte was looking at his perfect body, muscular and tanned from the glorious weather, as he dried his hair, as he moved the towel away from his face, he caught her, and she tensed. They could both feel the tension in the room between them and for a moment, neither could speak. Sidney stepped toward her, toward the sofa where she was still stood. Another roll of thunder sounded, so loud it was as if it was above their heads. Charlotte jumped almost dropping the bowl of rice that she suddenly realised she was still holding. Instinctively Sidney stepped forward to catch it. Their hands touched, their eyes locked, their breathing quickened. Charlotte was convinced Sidney could hear her heart beating faster. Sidney took the bowl from her hand and placed it on the table without taking his eyes from her. As he stood back straight, he kissed her, he pulled her closer and she did not resist. Instead she kissed him back and her hands wrapped around him, in part to explore his naked torso, in part to hold him close. The kiss was passionate and intense as if it had been held inside them both for a lifetime, waiting for them to find each other. 

Sidney released her and stepped away. Charlotte looked at him and smiled. “I don’t want to mess this up” he said honestly to her. He felt something different for this woman, this wasn’t just a holiday fling or a way to pass the time, he felt with her, he also knew that she had been hurt, that she was still hurting and he wanted to be there for her, with her, helping her to break down that wall she had built to keep people out and he knew, that could not be rushed. She smiled at him. “Me neither” then she turned toward the kitchen “Eat before it’s too cold, I’ll make the tea” Sidney smiled, and sat on the sofa to eat his rice. “heating’s working” he said, “warming up nicely in here now” and with that another flash lit up the room.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cricket match

Chapter Eleven.

Charlotte sat on a folding chair next to Granddad near an open front gazebo that was full of cakes and fruit and a large urn for providing tea and coffee. Grace and two other women were behind the tables in the gazebo, set for the afternoon ahead of them. Mrs Davies came and placed her chair next to Charlotte and glared at her. Grandad pretended not to notice she had arrived. “So, Granddad, how come I drew the lucky straw to be your date today?” she asked winking at Granddad with her back to Mrs Davies, they heard Mrs Davies gasp, Granddad giggled “Well, my dear, firstly, I have an image to maintain and I cannot think of a more beautiful lady to have on my arm” Charlotte smiled and struck a camera pose, laughing he added “And as the boys are playing on the cricket team, I thought you might not come to watch if you were left on your own” “Really?” Charlotte exclaimed “Sidney did not tell me, they were playing” “Well, he’s quite a good player, but he’s not really one for the attention, Arthur, less talented on the cricket field, but he adores a good audience” “I know nothing about cricket, except there’s a bat and a ball” she replied “Well, according to a journal we found at the museum, your Charlotte Heywood hit the winning run two hundred years ago, saving the day for the gentlemen to win over the workers” came a voice behind her, she turned to see Tom Parker standing behind them “It is different today, we don’t so much have the gentlemen and the workers, it’s more Sanditon Old town versus Sanditon New town” he went on to explain. “The one thing that has remained throughout the years is that the umpire is always the town vicar for impartiality” 

The two teams came out ready to begin the match, Sidney looked over to see if Charlotte was there and flashed her a smile when he saw her, her heart skipped a beat and she smiled back, causing the same reaction in him. She was wearing a pretty pale blue dress and had her shoes off again. Her and Granddad were sat under the shade of a large umbrella and both looked relaxed and happy. Charlotte leaned over to Granddad “If everyone wears white, how do you know who’s on what team?” she asked. Granddad laughed “Just clap when someone does something good and you’ll be ok” Charlotte laughed too, then Granddad added “Flashed his best smile at you there, dear, am I up against some competition?” “Not at all, I am reliably informed that you have a secret stash of Pork Pies” she winked at him and he tapped the side of his nose. “Is he still behaving himself?” he asked, his face turning serious for a moment “The perfect gentleman, takes after his grandfather” she said smiling “He was engaged once before, you know” he said, still in his serious face. “Young lass he met in University. Broke his heart she did. He didn’t deserve it, such a good heart that boy, doesn’t give it freely, but does give it deservedly this time in my opinion” Charlotte blushed. She did not want to ask what happened, though she was curious, she also had her secrets that she hadn't shared with Sidney. “I hope someday I can earn his trust and respect” she said reflecting on their friendship and how she truly felt for him. She wasn’t sure what she should say to his family and was grateful in some ways that he would not have to go through the anguish of meeting her family. All she had was Mrs Price to introduce him to, if things got serious. Granddad turned to her “I don’t think you could ever hurt him in the same way that she did, it’s not in your nature. Caught her in bed with his best friend and from the way he looks at you, you already hold his trust and respect, and I suspect you hold his heart too my dear” and he put his hand on hers and squeezed it. “You are all that I would want in a granddaughter” he added, and she felt the tears come to her eyes again. 

The game got going and Sidney’s team was batting first, or at least that is what Granddad said was going on. Charlotte got up to go and see Grace and offer her help. “Is there anything I can do?” she asked, “Continue to make my son smile like that” Grace said smiling before informing her friends in their presence all about her viewpoint of the relationship between her son and this unknow lady in front of them. Charlotte was beginning to feel uncomfortable and wished she had not come over to ask. As Grace continued to speak, Charlotte was beginning to panic and wished one of two things – that the ground would swallow her whole or Sidney would come and rescue her. On cue, he arrived behind her, gently put his hand on her back and saw the relief on her face as she turned to face him. Arthur had pointed out to him that Charlotte was talking to their mother and he knew how intense his mother could be, but also how Charlotte would be feeling being on the receiving end of her questioning. “I don’t have long mum until I am up, so just need to borrow Charlotte quickly” he said steering her away from the gazebo. “Thank you” Charlotte whispered to him walking along the sand barefoot away from everyone.

They walked slowly along the sand, both wanting to touch the other, to hold hands or embrace, to feel the warmth and security of the other. Charlotte wanted to tell him what it meant to her when they had that connection – a hand squeeze at Sunday dinner, arms around her shoulders at the water’s edge, barely his fingertips on the small of her back when he rescued her from his mother. But she was not yet able to share this with him, she was not sure he would understand that other than her grandmother, who hugged her every time she saw her, no one else had ever made her feel safe and loved. Though she was still not trusting of her own ideas of what love felt like. ‘you can’t be in love with him’ she thought to herself ‘it is too soon, we have barely known each other ten days, is it really possible for you to fall for someone that quickly?’ her brain was in turmoil ‘And what of him, he has been in love before and hurt, why would he let himself be vulnerable again, and with a stranger’ “A penny for your thoughts Miss Heywood” he asked interrupting her ramblings “I am thinking of my grandmother” she said, willing herself not to cry, he brushed her hand with his and she smiled “I hope it is a happy thought” he said “as I have to go back and bat in a minute” they turned to walk back to where Sidney needed to be “it is I think. Though I have no idea what is going on with this game” she admitted turning to look at him, “Don’t you worry too much about that and don’t you worry about my mother” he looked over at his grandfather as they approached “If you want to leave, just let Granddad know and I will see you later. Can I take you out this evening after the game?” he asked “Only if you shower and change first” she said giving his hand a quick squeeze before he jogged back over to take his position. Charlotte sat back down in her seat and Granddad handed her a Pork Pie “Grab him and give him a kiss you pair of softies. I see the hand squeezes; you can’t get much past me, but all the young ones today do the public kissing thing. Show him how you feel girl” Charlotte blushed “I would never do that in public Granddad” he laughed. “You are a good one, I like it and you’re very much a match to Sidney. Now don’t let Grace see that I am feeding you” “I’ve got mint humbugs if you want one after” Charlotte whispered and his eyes lit up “I’ve changed my mind, Sidney can’t have you, I’m keeping you for myself” and she leaned into her bag to get the sweets out before taking a bite of her Pork Pie. 

Sidney picked her up at seven. Freshly showered and changed into grey tailored trousers and a pale lemon shirt, after his victorious cricket match, he was in good spirits. “Where are we going?” she asked, dressed in a white embroidered cotton shift dress and her hair piled up on her head. “I thought we would go to a proper restaurant this evening” he said holding the car door open for her to get in. “You do know that your grandfather has proposed a courtship, due to my sharing of a packet of mint humbugs, so this will have to be purely platonic” she smiled, he shut the door smiling and shaking his head. He got in the driver seat, started the engine and looked over to her “Then I’ll have to up my game, he’s tough competition”.

The restaurant was a small little place just outside of Sanditon, it was beautifully romantic with candles on the tables and soft music playing in the background, crisp white linen adorned the tables. They were shown to a table in the corner by a girl in her early twenties. She was obviously taken by Sidney, smiling at him and speaking only to him, she handed him both menu’s and took an order for drinks, ignoring Charlottes request so that Sidney had to order for her. As she walked away Sidney apologised for the girl’s behaviour, but Charlotte was clearly amused by it. “Stop laughing” he said, slightly embarrassed “Oh I think not Mr Parker” she giggled “I am going to have fun with this ALL night” Sidney rolled his eyes but smiled at her anyway “So, what do you fancy, it’s my treat for keeping my grandfather happy all afternoon” she shook her head “If that is the reason, then I would rather pay for own meal, I sat with your grandfather because I wanted to, not because I was obliged to” Sidney put his hand on hers and quickly moved it away as the girl came back with the drinks, she glared at Charlotte and almost spilt her drink over the table, which made Charlotte laugh louder this time. “A few more minutes please to look over the menu” he said to the young lady and she said replied “Of course, anything for you” Charlotte pulled a swoon face and Sidney tried not to laugh as the girl walked away. 

“Thank you for tonight Sidney, the food was beautiful and so was the company. It was lovely to be out and not have to shout above noise or be talking about work” Charlotte said as they walked out of the restaurant, the evening had gone cold and Charlotte shivered, Sidney put his arm around her and pulled her close “I’ll blast the heating for you in the car” he said and held the door for her to get in. twenty minutes later, they were back outside the cottage. “Do you want to come in?” Charlotte asked nervously “Only if you want me to” Sidney replied, Charlotte nodded, so he parked the car properly and they both got out. 

“Pop the kettle on, while I run upstairs and get a cardigan” Charlotte said as she shut the front door behind them. Charlotte was nervous, this was the first real relationship she had ever had, not that they had defined what they had as anything, but she could feel the connection between them and she imagined this is what she would feel like if she ever wanted to be in a relationship with someone. She was contemplating asking him what they were, but instead she headed back downstairs and mindlessly mad them tea. “I have some wine here if you’d rather” she asked looking over at him sat on the comfy sofa “I’ll have whatever you’re having” he said smiling and flicking through channels on the tv. She walked over with two cups of tea and sat next to him. “What do you fancy then – chick flick or action movie?” “You choose, you’re the guest” she said, adding “but I’ll have nightmares if there’s too much blood” “Such a tough choice”. He said, smiling at her, she smiled back, then he kissed her. “I have wanted to do that all day” he said. Charlotte looked down so as not to meet his eyes “I wanted you to hold me tight at the beach after you rescued me from your mother, I wanted to feel safe again like that day on the beach before the dance class when you wrapped your arms around me. Then I wanted to kiss you since you picked me up to take me out” Sidney sensed by her looking down and playing with a button on her cardigan, that she had found that really difficult to say to him. “I’m sorry you didn’t feel safe” he said and pulled her close into his arms and held her there for a moment. He could feel her tears against his shirt, and he let her cry. As she stopped, she pulled away from him. She was about to apologise again for it, but he stopped her with a gentle kiss “Now, let’s drink our tea and watch this chick flick” he said smiling. Charlotte nestled up to him to watch the film and fell asleep, Sidney pulled the throw from the back of the sofa and wrapped it over her. Tonight however, the gentleman in him left temporarily and he got comfortable and fell asleep with her. He could not bring himself to leave her tonight.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney have a heart to heart. No Granddad in this chapter sorry

Chapter Twelve.

Charlotte awoke to see sunlight coming through the patio doors and remembered that she had fallen asleep with the storm still overhead. It was still raining, though less intense but the sun was trying hard to get through the clouds. As she came around more, she realised that Sidney was also still on her sofa with her. She tried to gently move his arm without waking him, but he whispered “Good Morning” as she did. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you” she said apologetically turning to look at him. “Don’t apologise, sadly I have to go into work soon, so need to be awake anyway” he looked sad at the thought of leaving her and Charlotte felt a little stab at her heart. “Have you got time for breakfast before you leave?” she asked, and Sidney laughed “Feeding me again?” Charlotte laughed too, “Nothing special – I’ve got cereal or toast, but I don’t want you going without all day if you’re going to be busy” Sidney smiled “I’ll compromise, I’ll take a quick cup of tea and then you come to the museum for lunch when you’re ready and I will make sure I eat lunch time” Charlotte frowned getting to her feet and going to the kitchen area to put the kettle on before heading upstairs to use the bathroom, arriving back as the kettle boiled. Charlotte made the tea and handed Sidney one. Fifteen minutes later, reluctantly Sidney left.

Charlotte went upstairs and jumped into the shower. She let the water run over her body as her mind wandered thinking over everything that had happened in the two weeks that she had been in Sanditon. Charlotte thought she should have been embarrassed waking up with Sidney still there, but she wasn’t. There was something familiar and comforting about being with him, it was something she had not felt before. It also made her feel nervous and vulnerable. She had shut herself off to anything that made her feel vulnerable for fear of the consequences. In her life she had endured so much hurt and loss and now that her grandmother was gone, she had to look after herself as best she could. She got out of the shower, dressed and ready to walk over to the museum with her notebook and pen, the more time she spent here, the more she wanted to know and she wanted to make notes so that when she left here, she would not lose her memories if she never came back. 

Sidney showered quickly, changed into fresh clothes and headed straight to the museum to work. He walked over despite the drizzly rain, hoping to clear his head a little. He had slept, but not well on the sofa, but he was so happy to have Charlotte there head on his lap, she hadn’t noticed when he slipped a pillow under her head for her comfort, she slept peacefully and he had watched her for a while. This woman had really gotten under his skin. After Eliza, he swore he would never let another person in, but this felt different. Charlotte felt familiar, like he had known her all his life. He felt the need to protect her, to be the person who could walk through life by her side and allow her to feel joy again. He could see her constant pain in her eyes, but that smile, when she showed her true joy for that split second. That was the smile that stole his heart and the happiness he wanted for her. the thought of her leaving felt like he had been stabbed. That pain, he imagined, was the pain she felt on a daily basis. 

Charlotte studied the photographs of the Regatta with such intensity, every single picture, every single feature. There were no photographs of the original one that her Charlotte helped organise, but there were some of later years. She studied the pictures from 1837, wondering if Charlotte and Alison were in any of the photographs and would she be able to recognise them if she saw them. She saw a lady in one, who looked so much like her grandmother, it had to be Charlotte judging the age of the lady. She was beautiful, but she had sad eyes. It was a beauty that she was not aware of, not the type that people showed off like some of the other ladies in the photographs. She was so engrossed that she did not notice anyone come up behind her. “She looks like you” Sidney said, looking at the photograph she was so engrossed in. Charlotte turned and looked at him questioningly, trying to make out if he meant what he said. “I think she looks like nana” she said with the sadness in her voice as well as her eyes this time “I wonder if it is Charlotte, she looks about the right age for when she brought Alison here that year” she turned back to the picture “Do you really think we look alike?” she asked and Sidney put a hand on the small of her back again. “I do, are you hungry or do you want to stay here a little longer?” Charlotte turned into his hand and smiled “I’ll come back after lunch” and they walked through the museum and down the stairs to the canteen where they had shared lunch on her first visit.

“I feel like I am disappointing you” Charlotte said out of nowhere and dropped her head so as not to look into Sidney’s eyes “I feel safe when I am with you, and for moments of time, the pain eases in my heart and it doesn’t feel so heavy, but I confess I don’t know I should behave when I am with you, like reaching for your hand when I want reassurance or falling asleep on your lap” Sidney reached out and put his hand over hers. That electric bolt shot through her body again, and Sidney felt a similar jolt “Just be you, Charlotte, you are more than equal to anyone I know, and it makes me feel good that I can give you relief from your pain. You deserve it” he could see her eyes start to fill with tears again. Taking her hand in his, he whispered “Come, let’s take a walk in the grounds, they are truly remarkable.” Charlotte stood and Sidney gestured to the girl clearing the tables to come over. “Can you take the tray and Miss Heywood’s notepad to my office please Kimberley” he said and then showed Charlotte out of a side door and out onto the terrace. Sidney directed her down the steps and onto a lawn area “These are the formal gardens. We don’t open these to the public, they’re only open if we have an event on” Charlotte looked around in awe “Sidney, they are so beautiful, they remind me of nanna’s garden. Thank you for sharing it with me” and without thinking she turned, reached slightly and kissed him on the cheek. Sidney blushed and took he hand with a big smile on his face. They walked further down the lawn area and though an archway into another section of garden, which was a walled garden with beautifully manicured flower beds. When Sidney was sure that no one was looking he pulled her toward him and kissed her back, properly, full on her mouth, tenderly at first, turning to wanting and Charlotte happily returned his affection.

“I’m sorry” she said, feeling embarrassed “You’re in work, I know I shouldn’t behave this way. I was caught up in the moment, the beauty of this place and sharing it with you” she looked up at him and she thought she saw something in his eye when he looked back at her, but she couldn’t be sure what it was “I don’t normally display affection or talk about it. It feels alien to me, I don’t know what I am doing anymore” Sidney took her hand and walked though this garden to the next garden, it had a pond with a waterfall that fed into it, the garden was bordered by trees making it just as secluded as the last. 

“Maybe I should tell you that I am not good with how to behave either” he paused and looked straight ahead “I was engaged to someone about ten years ago. We met at school; she was beautiful. She and everyone else knew it, I couldn’t believe she had chosen me though. I came home from university early one weekend to surprise her, only it was I who had the surprise as she was in bed with my best friend in the midst of passion, to put it politely. Broke my heart for a long while. I resigned myself to the odd fling here and there but never anything serious, trying to protect myself” he turned to face charlotte, “but with you, I want to protect you, not me, to look after you and make you smile” tears rolled down Charlotte’s cheeks. “You do make me smile Sidney” she said between sobs “You are also the first man who has ever stayed the whole night with me and that was special” Sidney pulled her close and hugged her. “I wish I could stay here forever” he said “But I have a meeting in twenty minutes, which I fear has completely ruined the moment. If you’re still here when I finish, I shall walk you home, otherwise I shall come straight over after work and we shall finish our conversation” He kissed her head and searched his pocket for a handkerchief but fell short of that task, so he took her hand and they headed back into the museum together.

Charlotte left him at the office door, she had retrieved her notebook and the half of her sandwich that was left from lunch. She wandered slowly back up the stairs and to the Regatta photographs again, she was glad that she had been honest with Sidney and grateful that he had trusted her with his story too. However she felt more vulnerable now to being hurt when things ended, but as Nanna said after losing Grandpa “I would rather have had the short life with true love than to have lived a half-life without it” she wondered if that was how the other Charlotte felt when her Sidney had been forced to marry someone else to save Sanditon. She also wondered what Sanditon would have been like today if he had followed his heart. Sanditon was definitely a place to heal hearts and learn about love.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte goes out without her phone and Sidney has a panic. First introduction of Babbington and his wife Esther

Chapter Thirteen

“How are you doing Mrs Price?”  
“All the better now you’ve rung me”  
“You don’t have to worry about me”  
“Well until you find yourself a nice young man to worry, I will be, plus I promised Mary I would”  
“Well, I have met a young man Mrs Price, I think you would like him. I’m thinking of inviting him to one of our Saturday afternoon teas’ when I am home so you can give me an honest opinion”  
“Oh Charlotte, I would like that. Will he help you with that shed in the garden or shall I ask one of my boys?”   
“Oh, Mrs Price, I haven’t thought about that since being here, is it still standing?”  
“Yes dear, I’m keeping an eye on it for you”  
"I will see how things go here, maybe one of your boys will be my best option"  
"You may be right, now you go and enjoy your holiday and your young man"  
“Thank you, Mrs Price, I shall ring you Wednesday now as usual. Bye”  
“Bye dear, stay safe”

With her check in done, Charlotte decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air. She decided she might go and explore some of the coves that Sidney had told her about. She looked out from the balcony, and she could see that the tide was quite far out. She decided that now was the perfect time. Armed with her usual beach shorts, vest top and flip flops she headed off into the warm afternoon sun. 

As she headed onto the sand as usual, she removed her shoes. She loved the feeling of walking barefoot in the sand. As she walked along the beach, she was veering to the left and over to the rocks, she could see the sea was still far out and she could easily get around to the first cove, she would take it from there once she had seen what she was up against.

Rounding the corner, she found a lovely sandy cove with a few rocks and boulders toward the back, she walked closer to these to investigate if she would be able to access this if she needed to get back with the tide. She decided that she could and as she walked along the small stretch of sand, she headed around the rocks into the next cove. This one was rocks throughout and the sea came in closer. It was so secluded no one would know you were here unless they knew about the place. Charlotte walked down toward the sea so she could let the waves roll over her feet again, her happy place. 

Sidney rang Charlotte but it rang through to answerphone, he text, then checked his phone every five minutes for a reply. Anxious, he rang again after almost an hour, but he got the same thing. He had a nagging feeling that something was wrong but he tried not to dwell on it. He decided to go for a swim in the sea, he headed to his favourite cove to swim, it was always quiet and secluded and he could let off some of this pent-up emotion. Sidney walked down the back way from his apartment to the cove, no one ever went to the cove as there was no sand, it was his quiet place. The sea was in just the right spot for a good swim. As he rounded from the path, he sensed someone else there, so he stopped to look. Just on the waters edge of where the sea was coming over the pebbles, they were smoother here due to the erosion of the tides, he saw a woman sat on the floor with her head in her hands. He was sure it was Charlotte. As she got closer, the thought he could see her covered in blood, immediately he panicked and moved as fast as he could to get to her. He called to her and she turned to him looking so sad and embarrassed. “I slipped” she said and began to cry, he could see that she had already been crying. He sat down next to her to check her over. “Have you hit your head?” he asked “No” she sobbed “I’ve hurt my arm and my leg is bleeding, I caught it on the rock by there” she pointed to a sharp-edged rock near where she sat. “Can you stand?” Sidney asked, alternating between ‘Mr Organised in any emergency’ and ‘scared boyfriend’ “Yes, but I was a bit frightened of falling again” Charlotte replied, still sobbing “Please don’t let everyone look at me. I cannot believe how stupid I have been” Sidney felt torn in that moment. He wanted to get her home and clean her up, but he knew he needed to let her have some time alone, to compose herself so that she could feel strong. That was the only part of her character that she let people see and no one, except him, had been allowed to see the more vulnerable side. It was a Sunday afternoon, anyone could be out and about on the beach and they would be looking at her because she was bleeding and crying and right now, she needed protecting from that over anything else.

Sidney took his t shirt off, he ripped it into two strips, Charlotte gasped “What are you doing?” he ignored her and carried on with his task, he was dipping one of the strips in the sea to wet it “Sidney, Stop!” she shouted to him trying to get up. He walked back to her, sat her back down, and started to clean her leg with the wet part of his T shirt. It was stinging her, and she winced at the pain. “I’m sorry” he said tenderly “We need to get you home to clean this properly, but if I don’t clean you a little now then people might notice you’re bleeding.” Charlotte was so touched by his thoughtfulness that she began to cry again. “If you can get up the rocks, we can go the back way and avoid the main beach” he said “Ok” she whimpered barely audible. He smiled at her, he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to safety, but the rocks here just weren’t quite solid enough. Wiping her leg, he could see that the cut was quite nasty “You may need some stitches in this” he said inspecting it “NO!” Charlotte said firmly and Sidney was taken by surprise by the forcefulness of her comment. He looked at her and he could see for the first time a genuine fear in her eyes. He wrapped the clean part of his ripped T shirt around her leg to stem the bleeding then said “Ok, come on, let’s see if you can stand” she managed to get to her feet, and they ambled slowly over the rocks and up on to a grass path. “Not many people know about this” he said, his arm around her holding her close, partly for support but mostly to have her safe and close to him. 

He turned by some steps and helped her up them. “Where are we?” she said as he typed a code into a keypad on the wall and opening the door in front of them. “My apartment” he said as they walked down the corridor to a door with the number 2 on it. He unlocked the dark green door and they went in. Charlotte could not believe her eyes as she looked around it. It was remarkable, the detail and stonework were so beautiful. They hallway was small, but it led into a huge open plan kitchen diner, Charlotte turned to look at the room and take everything in. “Sit” Sidney said but Charlotte did not hear him, she was mesmerised. Sidney disappeared into his bathroom to get a first aid kit. He also made a call to his father’s friend Dr Fuchs. He gave him a quick update on Charlottes leg, and he agreed to come over and give a second opinion. 

When he came back into the room Charlotte was sat on his large corner sofa. Sidney put a towel on the sofa and lifted her leg onto it. He removed the makeshift bandage and opened his first aid kit to clean it. “Are you sure I cannot take you to the hospital Charlotte” the tears came back to her eyes and he wished he had not asked “Please don’t, everyone I know who has gone to the hospital has died. I cannot go there; I still have so much life I want to live” the tears turned to heavy sobs and Sidney moved to sit next to her on the sofa and held her tight. “It’s ok sweetheart, I won’t make you go, you let all these tears out” he kissed her head and wished he could take it all away. 

Then there was a knock on the door. Sidney let go of Charlotte and headed to let in Dr Fuchs. “Charlotte, this is my dad’s friend Dr Fuchs, if you can’t go to him, he will come to you” he said smiling. The Dr smiled at her kindly, looking down at her leg. “I think you might not need to have some stitches; I shall put some steri strips on, they act like stitches and should hold the skin together to heal.” He said opening his bag. Sidney went to put the kettle on to make some tea for her, as he walked back over Dr Fuchs was carefully putting the strips in place “Mr Sidney, who will look after the young lady tonight, she must not be left alone” the doctor said finishing his neat work. “I will look after her” he said “Thank you. Do you want a cup of tea?” “No thank you Mr Sidney, I will be going to meet your father for our cards game shortly” then he addressed Charlotte “I will put a bandage around the wound for now and I will need to check it again in two days, Mr Sidney will bring you to my office. I must also check your arm” he said. Charlotte put her arm out “I think I have just bruised it falling heavily on it” after a full investigation Dr Fuchs agreed that it was not seriously damaged and that she would be ok subject to the leg healing. 

Sidney saw the doctor out and came back in to Charlotte “Right then, no arguments, the doctor said not to leave you alone, if you feel more comfortable I will grab some stuff and take you back to the cottage and stay with you there or you will stay here, your choice. I am going to make you a nice cup of tea while you think about it” and with that he walked away. Charlotte was a little shellshocked. She was not used to someone being so forceful with her and demanding to look after her. She was also suddenly exhausted from all of the crying and the fear of the doctor. She laid her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes for a minute. Sidney made the tea and felt a similar fatigue from the ordeal. He took a minute to compose himself before taking the tea over. 

Charlotte and Sidney sat on the sofa in companiable silence drinking their tea and watching mindless television, both taking some time to recover. Charlotte shivered “that’s the shock” Sidney said, “I’ll stay” Charlotte replied. Sidney smiled and got up from the sofa to get one of his jumpers for her. His phone rang “Phone” she shouted to him “Answer it” he shouted back “Hello, Sidney’s phone” she said “you’re a woman” came the reply from the man on the other end “yes” said Charlotte unsure wat else to say “Tell him we’ve just left, we’ll be half hour max, he can order the takeaway” “Ok” Charlotte said and the man hung up. Sidney came back into the room “Maybe I should go home; I will be fine on my own” she said “No you won’t. why are you saying that?” Sidney looked confused “Well, you’ve got visitors, someone called ‘Babbers’ your phone said, he said ‘they’re on their way, order the takeaway’” Sidney put the hooded jumper over Charlottes head and kissed her as her head came through. He smiled at her “That’s my best friend Babbers, not the one Eliza went off with, a real best friend, I forgot that he, and his wife were coming over this evening. I rang you earlier to invite you but you didn’t answer” “No” she replied “I didn’t take my phone out, it was on charge” Sidney smiled at her “Well, firstly what do you fancy for takeaway, we usually order Chinese and secondly, are you happy as you are or do you want me to run you round to your place in the car to change before they come” charlotte thought about it “Chinese sounds good but I am not sure I can cope with any more stairs right now” Sidney smiled at her and pulled her close, he kissed her lovingly and she melted inside.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning Adult Content**
> 
> The Babbington's come for a visit, Charlotte stays with Sidney because she has a bad leg.

Chapter Fourteen

Babbers knocked the door to the apartment, waking Charlotte and Sidney, neither had planned for a nap, but cuddled up together on the sofa it just happened. Sidney went to answer the door. “You look like you’ve just woken up” Babbers said in his usual cheerful self “I’ve got the beer, have you got the food?” he asked “It’s on its way” Sidney said, hugging Esther as they came in “You must be the woman on the phone” Babbers said to Charlotte as he came over to the sofa “Guilty as charged” she replied trying to get up to greet them properly “Oh no you don’t” Sidney intervened heading over to her to sit her back down, Babbers and Esther followed sitting on the sofa with Charlotte, Sidney sat near Charlotte, who was nestled in the turn of the corner sofa, he lifted her leg and placed it on his lap. Babbers looked to his wife and raised an eyebrow, he was not used to his friend being this attentive to a lady “Looks nasty” Babbers said looking at the leg, “It’s not as bad as Sidney is making it out to be” Charlotte said embarrassed. “Nonsense” Sidney said “Dr Fuchs said you cannot be left alone, he wouldn’t say that if it was nothing would he, we need to let it heal so you don’t need to have proper stitches at the hospital” Charlotte shuddered at the mention of it and Sidney put his hand on her leg to reassure her, she smiled at him thankful for his kindness and he smiled back at her lovingly. Babbers looked at his wife again with a puzzled look “I’m Esther” she announced bluntly. Charlotte could not tell if she had a kind face, she had a straight face and a pretty face, surrounded by beautiful auburn curls, except when she looked at her husband, she looked at him like he was the most amazing person in the world “Charlotte” Charlotte replied “It is lovely to meet you, I wish I was better presented though” “Don’t worry about it” Babbers said “It’s obvious you’ve been through the wars today, just hope you make more effort for the Ball next week” he said laughing and they all laughed. 

The door knocked again, “Chinese” Babbers said rubbing his hands together with glee, he opened the beers he had brought and offered them around. Charlotte decided she would have one, despite not being so fussed on alcohol. Esther got up and got some plates an forks from the kitchen, Charlotte was pleased that they made themselves at home here, she liked that Sidney had such good friends and a pang of sadness came over her for what she had missed out on all these years and what she might never have again when she went home. When Sidney came back she whispered to him “Where’s your bathroom?” as his hands were empty, he swept her up in his arms and carried her back out into the little hallway and set her down at a door next to the front door, she giggled at him and kissed him “I’ll walk back on my own” she added and he turned back to the room as she went into the bathroom.

“Kept that quiet” Babbers said as he came back in, Sidney blushed “Don’t know what you mean, we’re just friends” Esther laughed loudly “Sidney Parker, I have known you for a good few years and you have never been that friendly with me!” Sidney laughed “No, your husband would kill me if I was that friendly with you” they all laughed now “But seriously, I hope you like her” he added. “I don’t know what it is but I just can’t help the effect she has on me” Babbers raised his eyebrow at him this time “Ok, just friends” Charlotte was coming back into the room slowly, a small spot of blood had come through onto her bandage, so she was trying to be careful. Sidney noticed the blood and moved to her picked her back up and brought her back to the sofa. Babbers and Esther smiled as they noted the way this pair looked at each other. They knew this look as it was exactly how they looked at each other too and they knew that if they were ‘just friends’ it wouldn’t stay that way long. Esther was pleased for Sidney, he deserved to be happy. 

The four of them spent a lovely evening together, talking, laughing, eating and drinking. Sidney carrying Charlotte every time she wanted to go anywhere or telling her off when she tried to clean the plates up or make a cup of tea. Charlotte could not believe how lovely Sidney’s friends were and how welcoming they were to her. Babbers could not believe how happy his friend was, and Esther teased Babbers about being less attentive to her since they married. Esther invited Charlotte to their house for the next get together, explaining it was something they did every month, twice if they could manage it. Charlotte explained that she would be back home by then, but if she wasn’t working, she would book a hotel and come up. Esther said she was welcome to stay in their spare room; Sidney sometimes did, and they had enough space. No one told Charlotte that they were Lord and Lady Babbington and that he had inherited an estate with eight bedrooms and staff. To Sidney they were his friends and they wanted to be just that. The title came with certain privileges, but true friendship was not always one of them. 

Charlotte was sad to see the Babington’s leave; however, she was also relieved as she was so tired, and her leg was sore and aching. “Bedtime now Miss Heywood” Sidney said picking her up again and carrying her through to his bedroom and setting her down on his bed. Charlotte suddenly felt deeply embarrassed and nervous. “Here is a T shirt, I thought it would be more comfortable for you to sleep in” he said handing it to her. “I promise to be the perfect gentleman tonight, Charlotte, I am only going to be in the bed to look after you. I shall stay on my own side” he said smiling at her. “I’ll leave you to get sorted, there’s a spare toothbrush in the ensuite bathroom too” Charlotte got up and took the three steps into the ensuite to brush her teeth and change into Sidney’s T shirt. When she came back in, Sidney was wearing just a pair of shorts and looked extremely handsome sat on the bed waiting for her. Charlotte sat on the bed and lifter her leg in. Sidney inspected her bandage again and decided that there was not extra blood and that she must be settling, he also offered her some pain killers which she refused, despite her face giving away some clue of pain. Sidney flicked off the bedside lamp and laid down next to her. Sidney could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, Charlotte noticed her heart racing too. Charlotte turned onto her side carefully to face Sidney, he turned to face her too. 

Moving closer, Charlotte took the first move and kissed him goodnight. “I haven’t spent the night with a man before” Charlotte said “I’ve had the odd one-night stand, but never stayed the night with anyone. I’ve never been close enough to anyone to want to” Sidney put his hand on her arm “Do you want to spend the night with me then? I thought it was just because the doctor told you, you had to” Sidney held his breath waiting for her answer, Charlotte felt her heart pounding with nerves “No, I want to be here with you, maybe with less pain in my leg though” she said smiling, trying to diffuse the tension a little. Sidney didn’t want to hurt her so gently moved closer to her and kissed her, his free hand on her back, tenderly rubbing her over his T shirt, Charlotte tingled with pleasure at his touch, she kissed him back fully and her own hand found his muscular chest, she lightly followed the contours with her finger tips and she noticed his arousal at their touch. Charlotte forgot the pain and allowed herself to fully explore him and let him explore her too. Sidney’s touch was so tender and loving, Charlotte could not resist him, this is what she had read about in the books she edited, this is the true aspect of making love rather than a quick leg over she thought pulling Sidney closer to her so that their bodies touched, she needed to feel him close to her as the desire for him grew in the pit of her stomach, Sidney also felt the need to be close to her but was trying so hard to look after her and not to hurt her leg or push her into anything she was not comfortable with. He wanted her so badly now, there was no hiding his desire, and the closer she got to him, there was no denying it to her either, her hands exploring his body found this and as she touched him there he shuddered “Charlotte, you don’t have to do anything” he said and she found his mouth with hers in the dark and kissed him passionately, his hands followed her lead and moved under her T shirt caressing her skin, finding her beautiful breasts at first and then moving down her body and into her pants as the desire grew inside them both “Are you sure about this?” he asked her and she nodded, he leaned over to his bedside drawer and took out a condom, Charlotte helped him put it on and in a swift move he laid her under him so as not to hurt her leg. Charlotte rubbed her nails down his back and he could not resist her any longer she moved her one had around the front of his body and guided his penis into her, slow and gently at first but as the fire grew inside them, they moved in tandem, quickening the pace, Charlotte felt herself losing control as he brought her to her greatest release, seeing the pleasure on her face and feeling her body contract with the orgasm, he allowed himself to join her as he thrust and found his own relief. Both breathing heavily, Sidney moved back beside her, he removed the condom and pulled her close to him, kissed her neck and blissfully they fell asleep in this warm embrace.


	15. The Regatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Regatta day.  
> We meet Crowe and Diana.
> 
> Long chapter sorry - I got carried away

Chapter Fifteen.

Charlotte woke early, it was Grand Regatta day and she was a little excited. She hadn’t seen Sidney last night as he was working late checking off the Ball preparations and then was involved in the Regatta today. The events started from eleven in the morning, with the Midsummer Ball tomorrow night. Then sadly she was to go home a week from today. Charlotte tried not to think about that though. Dr Fuchs was happy with how her leg was healing, the steri strip stiches were removed yesterday afternoon and she had been ‘dress’ shopping for the Ball with Esther in the morning. 

Esther had been a wealth of knowledge in finding out things about her family. Apparently, Esther had been told that when the first Regatta had happened Charlotte had been very friendly with a young heiress from Antigua called Miss Lambe, she had a fortune of one hundred thousand pounds, Charlotte could not imagine how much that was worth at the time, considering it was an enormous amount of money now to her. Miss Lambe had been the ward of the original Sidney after her father had died but that Mrs Campion, who the original Sidney had married had not been fond of her and wanted her sent off to school or married as quickly as possible so that she could keep her Sidney to herself. Well, we know how that worked out. 

Charlotte wondered how different things were back then, if she never married, if things don’t work out with Sidney, she still has her own house from Nana, she has a good job with enough money to provide for herself and she can just get on with life. For the other Charlotte, she would have had to rely on money from her father if she never married, or the small income left by her sister to look after Alison.

Charlotte was looking forward to the Regatta, she had spent more time at the museum and seen so many photographs and how life had changed over the last two hundred years and she had listened to people telling their family stories of things they knew or remembered. She was in awe of being here now, walking in the footsteps of her ancestor. What if that Charlotte had never come to Sanditon, what if she had never had the vision of a Regatta, what if she had not been brave enough to speak out about her ideas, what if she had married her true love, then this Charlotte would never have been born maybe and would never have been on this visit to Sanditon. Was it fate that she be here and finding her own Sidney, finding her history, finding her present and how to live again and maybe even finding her future? Charlotte smiled at this thought, for the first time ever, the future appeared exciting instead of full of fear.

Charlotte locked up and headed down to the river. Sidney, his brother and Babbington were on a rowing team together with another friend of theirs Crowe, who she had not met. Esther said she would be there, and she knew the Parkers would be there too. Apparently, this was the place to be today and people came from everywhere for the special day. 

There were lots of street stalls on the approach to the river lining both sides from food, to gifts to books and more. Charlotte stopped to look at everything along the way wandering from stall to stall. She bought a little wooden bird figurine for Mrs Price; she knew she would love it and she would place it on the shelf in her kitchen with her other bird figurines. This one, Charlotte could tell was hand carved and it was beautiful. On another stall, she found a beautiful pair of handmade earrings that would go perfectly with her dress for the ball, so she treated herself to them as well. 

Charlotte wandered round further looking at everything and trying to take it all in, trying to imagine all of her family before her coming here and meeting people and experiencing the magic of this place. Charlotte could not stop herself from smiling, she was so happy, though she wished her grandmother had told her the story of how she met her grandfather here and to hear her mother’s story firsthand too. As she walked further down to the river she caught sight of Sidney with Babbers and another man, who she assumed was Crowe, she started to walk towards them when she saw Sidney’s eyes light up, a young lady ran to him and he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he twirled her round and hugged her tight like he never wanted to let her go. She was so beautiful, perfect size, tanned skin, long silky hair that looked like she had just walked out of a salon. Charlotte felt the punch to her stomach, she felt like she couldn’t breathe, as she turned and almost ran to go back home. 

Esther saw her run past and wondered why she looked so distraught, she didn’t know whether to go after her or go to Sidney and Babbers and see if they knew anything. She opted for the latter and as she approached, she saw Diana with the men. Diana saw Esther coming and skipped to her and hugged her tight 

“Diana, I cannot believe you are really here, it’s been, well how long?” “Ten whole years! Have you missed me? We have so much to catch up on” she smiled holding on to her friend’s hand. The two women walked arm in arm back to the men and Esther forgot about seeing Charlotte. The men were talking strategies for the race and the women listened to them giggling. “Nothing changes, ten years I’ve been gone and they’re still having the same arguments over the best way to win the race” Diana laughed, and the others all joined in too. Sidney was happy to have his sister back and wanted her to meet Charlotte, he kept looking around for her but had not spotted her yet. He had text her to ask where she was, but she had not replied. He decided to ask Esther if she had seen or heard from her “Hey, Esther, have you seen Charlotte, I thought she’d be here by now, but she’s not answering the phone” Esther put her hand over her mouth and gasped. “What, Esther, what is wrong?” “I saw Charlotte about half an hour ago, she was practically running away from here, I thought she might have been crying, I called to her but she didn’t seem to hear me, I was coming down to see if you knew what was wrong but I got side tracked with Diana” Sidney hit full blown panic mode now, he needed to get to her if something was wrong, but he needed to do the race for his brother and friends, he felt torn. Esther put her hand on his arm “Go get ready for the race, I’ll go to her, maybe she needs a girlfriend right now” Esther wondered if Charlotte had seen Sidney and Diana and got the wrong idea. Diana offered to go with Esther, but Esther thought it better that she didn’t. “This girl must be special” Diana whispered to her friend “I have never seen my brother like this before. Ever!” Esther put a hand on her friend’s hand and said to her and Babbers “Keep an eye on him” she kissed her husband’s cheek and left. 

Charlotte got back to the cottage, tears were running down her cheeks and she was limping with pain in her leg from walking too fast, but she needed to escape. She was angry at herself for trusting him and letting her guard down. She could see by the way he was holding that woman, that perfect looking woman, that she was important to Sidney and in that moment, Charlotte knew that she was not. It was all a ruse to get her into bed, she thought as another wave of tears came over her. she wanted to pack her case and leave as quickly as she could, but she was so overcome with grief and pain and instead she dropped to the floor and sobbed until she couldn’t breathe anymore. 

Esther arrived at the cottage and knocked on the door, no one answered, she knocked again, still no on answer, she moved to look through the window and saw Charlotte curled up on the floor. Esther tried ringing her, but she didn’t answer, so she shouted through the letter box “Charlotte, its’ me, Esther, please let me in” Charlotte thought for a minute, then got up slowly and went to the door, she was exhausted and numb, she opened it a touch and Esther could see the state she was in. “Charlotte, please let me in, you look like you need a friend” charlotte sighed and Esther saw tears coming to her eyes again, she gently pushed against the door, Charlotte didn’t fight it, Esther caught hold of her arm and guided her to the sofa, sat her down and went to put the kettle on. Whilst in the kitchen, she dropped a quick text to her husband “I’m with C, she’s a mess, keep S busy til I text you back” “Do you have sugar Charl?” Esther asked, Charlotte shook her head and Esther came back to sit with her. Charlotte took the tea and took a sip. 

“You didn’t have to come” Charlottes said “I’m fine, honestly” Esther looked at her “It doesn’t look that way to me,” Charlotte looked at her, unsure what to say, she didn’t feel like talking and Esther was still quite a stranger, so Esther spoke again “you know I am not good with all the tea and sympathy stuff, I tend to be a bit too harsh and straight talking, its often a downfall, but sometimes it’s a blessing. So, you can tell me if you like and I will tell you if I can help or not” Charlotte had put her wall back up, she wasn’t ready to open up to anyone again. Esther sensed it and contemplated going in for the kill and mentioning Diana. Charlotte took another sip of tea “Are you missing the boat race? I’m sure your husband won’t be happy about that” she said “Ah, I’ve been watching boat races since I was a kid, grew up with Sidney, he met Babbers at University, brought him back one summer, been coming back here ever since we have.” She said casually looking at her watch “We’ve got twenty minutes”, still no mention of Sidney or what was upsetting her. “This place is quite like that, drawing people back” Charlotte said “I don’t think I shall ever come back here though. I think I should be packing and going.” she added. “Why go now?” Esther asked outraged “We only went shopping for out Ball dresses yesterday. You have to come with me now” Charlotte smiled weakly at her “I don’t think that is a good idea, Esther, I think I have outstayed my welcome here” Esther decided to go for it “But Sidney would be devastated if you didn’t come” she watched for a reaction, tears she noticed “his sister has just arrived back from Australia, been there ten years, I’m sure he would want you to meet her, she’s a right character,” Charlotte studied her face to see if she was telling the truth, Esther sported her best smile “Sidney never mentioned he had a sister” Charlotte said trying not to show any emotion “Oh yes,” Esther said “We went to school together, she’s between the two boys in age, she went off to Australia when she was eighteen after an argument with her mother and never came back” Charlotte looked surprised, “We haven’t got into it why she came home, but Sidney was over the moon to see her, they used to be close, she wanted to come with me to meet you, when I told Sidney I would come and see if you were coming to the race, but I thought best not meet like this” Charlotte felt embarrassed. “He did look at her like he adored her when I saw them” she said looking at her tea “I did wonder if you saw them” Esther said “Look, Charl, I’ll be honest with you. I don’t know you that well, but I know Sidney and I know love. I’ve seen the way you look at each other and I know for a fact that Sidney is smitten, I’ve never seen him like this before and remember I have known him since he I was five.” She smiled “If you need a break, don’t come back down to the Regatta, but at least come to the Ball with me tomorrow and Diana, end your holiday in style, say your goodbyes, you at least owe Sidney that much and everyone loves dancing” Charlotte smiled at her “I have had so much loss in my life, I had to protect myself if Sidney had someone else, I have no family so I have to be strong and look after myself. I must seem like a right idiot” “Not at all, I get it, I have a stepbrother, he’s a right evil piece of work, my father died when I was a kid and my mother married his father. They moved away as soon as I was old enough to look after myself, I muddled by on my own, then I met Babbers” she put her hand on Charlottes “If you find a true friend, they accept the bad points as well as the good” she said smiling at her warmly “You make my friend Sidney happy, and you seem like a nice girl, so you are in my circle now if you want to be there?” Charlotte smiled back and hugged Esther. “Thank you” Esther made a noise that could have passed as an affectionate response, but she didn’t do that sort of stuff. 

Charlotte decided they should try and catch the men at the finish line, Esther said she should go and freshen up, “your face will swell from crying if you’re anything like me” Charlotte laughed “Oh yes, I am” and she headed upstairs to wash her face and put a touch of make-up on to hide it. 

“What do you want me to say if anyone asks?” Esther said as they were walking back down to the river, slower this time due to the pain in Charlottes leg but still trying to get to the finish line before the men. “You can tell them I deserve locking up but you rescued me from the mental hospital just in time” she laughed “Oooo I like that one, we haven’t had a scandal around here for a while” Esther replied, “How about I just say you were in pain with your leg, didn’t want Sid to worry so came home for painkillers and a rest?” Charlotte hugged Esther again “Would you really do that for me, keep my secret and not let me look like a complete nutcase?” “Of course,” Esther said, “You’re in the circle now, remember?” and they reached the finish line just in time to see their men cross in first place.


	16. The after party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana invites everyone back to Sidney's for a party - there is seaside Chips!

Chapter Sixteen.

As the rowers all climbed back onto dry land, Sidney spotted Charlotte in the crowd with Esther, all fear in his heart melted away and all he could see was her face, he suspected she had been crying, but he knew better than to ask. He walked over to her and she stood smiling at him. Esther pushed between them both to run to her husband and Charlotte wobbled slightly with the force, Sidney stepped forward to catch her arm. “Well done Mr Parker, a fabulous victory” she said smiling “I am glad you were here for it” he said leaning in to kiss her. “Come, we have half an hour before they present the trophies, let’s go and get a drink and you just have to taste these little sausage rolls they do only once a year at the Regatta, they’re not to be missed!”. Sidney took her hand to walk up toward the stalls but noticed Charlotte was lagging back a little, so he tucked her arm through his elbow for extra support “is your leg hurting?” he asked worried “A little, I must have knocked it” she said squeezing his arm to reassure him that everything was ok. 

As they approached the stand with the sausage rolls, Sidney could see Diana already at the stand “I have someone I want you to meet” he said to Charlotte excitedly as Diana turned around and saw them. She bounded over smiling “My champion” she said “and you must be Charlotte” she said kissing Charlotte on the cheek. “Umm, yes I am” “My big brother has been talking about you all afternoon” she said nudging him in the arm “Are you off to get some of these sausage rolls, I can’t believe they’re still serving these same ones after all these years I have been away” “Excuse my sister,” Sidney said “she’s been in Australia for ten years, she has forgotten all manners” “I’m Diana” she announced ignoring her brother “We have to get to know each other” Sidney sighed, he knew there was no getting rid of his sister now. “Sorry” he mouthed to Charlotte as Diana continued speaking “So, tell me all about yourself, do you have brothers or sisters? Who are you here with? What’s the deal with you and my brother?” she said smiling, clearly more forward than both of her brothers. Sidney cringed and pulled Charlotte close, while he tried to change the subject “any of those sausage rolls left for Charlotte to taste?” Success! “Oh yeah, Charlie, you have to try these things, they are divine, come and get one” and she linked in Charlotte’s other arm. “Slow down now Diana, CHARLOTTE,” he said emphasising her name “has just had stitches out of her leg and can’t prance at your pace” “Oh my god!!” she exclaimed so loud that everyone turned to look “How did you do that?” “You will laugh at this, but I slipped on a rock on the beach” Charlotte answered in a lower voice “Oh you have no idea how many times we had to pick my brother Arthur up from falling on the rocks, he always tried to follow me and Sid and we carried him home far too often” she laughed. Charlotte couldn’t decide what to make of her. She was beautiful without a doubt, but she was quite a tomboy and Charlotte wondered if that was a consequence of having two brothers. She seemed very different from Sidney, but Esther had said that they were really close growing up. She also seemed much younger than charlotte also, despite being a year older. 

An announcement came over the tannoy for the trophy giving ceremony “Come on Charlotte, come and see me receive my trophy” Sidney said, taking her arm again to walk up the slight hill to the bandstand “You were right Sidney, these sausage rolls are delicious” Charlotte replied holding his arm close to her, Diana made her feel a little overwhelmed and she imagined him leaving her with his sister to get his trophy, he pulled her in closer in understanding. Charlotte loved how they communicated sometimes without words. Sidney left Charlotte with Esther and Diana joined them as he joined the others up on the platform to receive their trophy. “All ok now” Esther whispered, “Yes thank you” Charlotte whispered back. 

“Where are we going for drinks then guys?” Diana asked looking for the next thing on her agenda, anything to avoid going back to her parent’s house “Or shall we all go back to Sid’s place? I am staying there anyway” Charlotte didn’t say a word, then she heard them announce the men as the winners with Sidney as the captain, they all clapped and waited for the men to come back. “I have invited everyone back to yours for drinks” Diana announced, “I’m in!” declared Crowe. Sidney rolled his eyes. “Then it is best I leave now and tidy up a bit, Babbers, I’ll see you in a bit” he said giving his friend a knowing look, he then took Charlotte by the hand “Come on” and they headed back up toward the road to Sidney’s apartment.

“I thought I would never get you alone” Sidney said as they walked arm in arm. “It has been an eventful afternoon” Charlotte replied, “Your sister is very spirited” “Hmmm, a bit too spirited sometimes. I have only seen her once in the last ten years, when I went out to Australia for a month. I don’t think she will ever grow up” Sidney sighed “She told us that she is staying with you whilst she is here” Charlotte said and Sidney stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at her with the face of defeat “Seriously!! Nice of her to bloody ask” Charlotte was surprised by his response; she had not seen him like this before. Mr nice guy does have faults after all she mused. “I’ve got a spare sofa” Charlotte said smiling at him. Sidney pulled her close “Sorry, I shouldn’t lose my temper, but I might take you up on the offer” and he kissed her, right there in the street for anyone to see. Then they turned onto the path behind the cove to his apartment block. 

“So, how’s the leg feeling?” Sidney asked as they got into his apartment “It’s ok, just been on my feet a lot today” Charlotte said as her phone rang “It’s Esther” she called over to Sidney who was pottering round in the spare room “She wants to know if you want chips, they’re just calling in to get some to bring back here” “Yes please, can’t resist the smell of fresh seaside chips” he shouted back “Yes please Esther,” Charlotte said back into the phone, “We’ll both have some thanks. See you shortly” Sidney came back into the living room and caught Charlotte staring out of his full-length windows at the view of the beach and the sea. She seemed in a world of her own. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders as he had that day on the beach. “I love this view, I don’t think I could ever tire of it” She said nestling into his warm embrace “It truly is something spectacular, isn’t it? It is the reason I bought the place if I’m honest” Sidney stated sharing her admiration “And there’s me thinking it was just because it looks like a typical ‘Batchelor Pad’” Charlotte said teasing him. “Oh, she’s in teasing mode” Sidney replied and began to kiss the side of her face and her neck “Mr Parker” she said “her body responding to his kisses “don’t start something that you won’t be able to finish” she teased placing her hands over his to touch his hands. The mere concept of a challenge was enough for him, as he allowed his hands to roam over her body, whispering “There’s bound to be a queue in the chip shop and no one else has a key, that’s time enough for me Miss Heywood” and with that he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. 

They were both fully dressed and presentable by the time everyone arrived and desperate for the food that Esther had brought with her for them. Charlotte tried to give her money for their chips, but Esther played at being insulted until they both gave in and laughed. Sidney smiled to himself to see these two women forging a friendship that in his opinion, they both deserved. They had similar backgrounds, even if they weren’t aware of it and they both edged away from friendships in their own way, but it was clear to see that somehow, these pair were helping each other with their walls. Babbers also saw them and wandered over to where Sidney was stood watching them “It’s about time, isn’t it” he said “It’s the magic of the Sanditon” Sidney replied “Yes indeed my friend, I cannot argue with that” “Does she know?” Babbers asked and Sidney turned to look at his friend, confused “Does she know what?” Babbers laughed “Oh come on!” he said, Sidney genuinely looked confused “Seriously?? Do you even know yourself? Because everyone else can see that you clearly love her and I’d hazard a guess that she loves you too” Sidney almost choked on the chip he had just popped into his mouth and everyone turned to look at him “I’ve put the beers in your fridge” Crowe shouted over “Wash it down!” “Thanks mate” Sidney shouted back when he could speak again, he turned to go to the fridge, returning with a bottle of lager, then turning to his best friend “Are you serious?” Babbers turned to face him, serious face engaged “Everyone else can see it except you. If you don’t want to lose her, I suggest you tell her before next Friday or she may never come back” Sidney took another gulp of his lager. He knew somewhere inside that he loved her, he could not deny that, he was not sure if she loved him in return, but after all they had gone through together, he could not risk scaring her away. He wanted to take it slow and earn her trust before shouting out that he loved her.

Charlotte was surprisingly doing well having lots of people over, she was not used to this environment, usually it was a work based book launch whereby she had a role to play as the editor and she mingled with the people she needed to and then she could leave. Here, she had no role that she could define, and she did not know how she should behave. She could not just up and leave as people would notice but she was up for the challenge, she felt different now about having people in her life. Her relationship with Esther was growing and she felt comfortable with that and, if she needed rescuing, somehow, Sidney always seemed to read her look and come to her, a touch of her hand, a word in her ear, or totally change the conversation. He had just come to sit next to her now, draped an arm around her and stole a kiss, on the pretence that the sofa wasn’t large enough for them all, so he needed to sit right next to her. Charlotte was listening to stories of Diana, Esther, Sidney and Arthur growing up together. She loved that they had all of these storied to share and she smiled hearing them…. until Diana got onto the subject of Eliza, to which Sidney shut down the conversation “So Diana, where are you staying whilst you’re here?” “Ah, big brother, I thought I would be staying in your spare room” she answered with a big smile on her face. Sidney rolled his eyes at her “You know I can’t go back to mum and dads” Crowe, who had now clearly had a bit to drink at this point piped up “There’s room in my bed if you want a good night Diana, I can’t promise much sleep but I can promise a warm bed” and he winked at her. everyone laughed again and the atmosphere was returned.

Charlotte wasn’t sure what the time was, but she was struggling to keep her eyes open now as she cuddled into Sidney on the sofa. Crowe had already passed out on the sofa; Diana appeared to have endless energy and was still talking. Babbers said it was time that they headed off and Sidney kindly offered them the spare room and told Diana that she could sleep on the sofa with Crowe if she insisted on staying. “We’ll head back Sidney” Esther said “I need a full day tomorrow to be ‘Ball ready’” she smiled. Sidney laughed and they gathered themselves together to go and Esther came over to hug Charlotte “See you at the Ball” she whispered to her new friend and Charlotte hugged her back, she got up from the sofa to go with Sidney to see their friends off before taking themselves off to bed leaving Diana talking to an asleep Crowe.


	17. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say - I was so emotional writing this.  
> A beautiful Ball and a heart felt conversation
> 
> *edited 18/10/20*

Chapter Seventeen

Charlotte stood looking at the ballgown on the hanger, how had Esther talked her into buying this dress? Surely, she would look stupid wearing it. Charlotte considered herself many things, elegant was not one of those things. She decided to take the letter her mother had written from the box for some comfort, she loved the shape of her mother’s writing and that this letter was written just to her.

September 1990

My dearest Charlotte, 

I cannot believe I have a baby girl of my own and how much love I have in my life, just over a year after meeting your handsome father in a place called Sanditon my whole world has become complete. I hope to take you there some day, it truly is magical. Your grandmother tells me I am too headstrong and independent and that I should marry your father now that we have a baby, but I do not need all that nonsense. When you are old enough to read this, I am sure you will already know in your heart what will make you happy.

Love always 

Mum x

Esther stood looking at her ballgown, “Lord Babington, I may need a hand with this one” she said to her husband “Lady Babington, you know I much prefer to take them off you than put them on” he said with a cheeky grin as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her in to kiss her. “Even after all this time, I can’t believe you still feel like this about me” she said kissing him back “Until the day I die my love” he replied and let her go so that they could get ready. 

Sidney stood in front of the mirror trying to fathom this bow tie, even though the tuxedo came out every year for the ball, the tie always caused him trouble. He shoved it in his pocket, he would take it to the master – Granddad. He had offered his grandfather a lift to the ball, but Diana had then talked him in to be her date for the evening. Their mother had promised not to cause a scene tonight so all that was left for Sidney was to impress Charlotte and be on hand if he needed to be from a work purpose. “Right, I had better head off now if I am going to call on Granddad before picking Charlotte up” he said to himself picking up his car keys.

Granddad saw Sidney’s car pull up outside, he walked out to greet him “Come here my boy, let’s get that tie done and get you back on the road” he said “How did you know that’s why I called by” his grandfather laughed “On a special night such as this, why else?” “Looking pretty dapper yourself old man” Sidney said while his grandfather fixed his tie for him “Think I might have a bit of competition tonight” “Charlotte will certainly have a hard time choosing between us” his grandfather said tapping him on the arm “All done, now go get her” he said pushing him toward the car. 

Sidney was so nervous he felt sick. This was such an important night, what if she had changed her mind about coming? What if she thinks this is just a holiday fling and ends it all? What if she doesn’t feel the same way I do? What if…. And then he had to tell his brain to stop thinking. 

Charlotte zipped her dress and took a final look in the mirror, adding a touch of lip gloss, just enough to make her lips shine, without being to over the top, taking away from her natural self. She had her hair taken back from her face and pinned with a gold clip, with the back flowing in curls down her neck. Her dress was a simple gold A-line cut strapless dress with fine embroidery across the boddice and she had a plain cream shawl to wrap around her shoulders. A quick spray of her perfume and pop her earrings in and she was ready to go. She got to the bottom of the stairs and heard Sidney’s car pull up outside. Charlotte suddenly felt extremely nervous and her hands started shaking so she could not get her earrings in properly. She dropped one as he knocked the door. 

She opened the door and stood there staring at him. He looked so unbelievable gorgeous in his tuxedo that she could not speak for a moment. Sidney mirrored her expression and just stood looking at her. “Does it not suit me? Will it not do?” Charlotte said as she swallowed and searched his face for his thoughts “You are perfect” Sidney said, his face breaking into that smile that made her knees go weak. “I dropped my earring when you knocked, I’m almost done” she said blushing at his response. “Let me help” he said walking into the room, where he immediately spotted the earring and handed it to her. “Ready” she said, and they walked to the car.

Sidney opened the car door to help Charlotte out, he could not stop his mouth from smiling. He could not have been prouder of her as he took her arm to escort her into the Ball. They walked down the hallway of the museum and paused by the door “Ready?” Sidney asked “As I’ll ever be” she said holding her breath “I’ve got you” he said placing his hand over hers and they walked into the room. 

The room was beautiful, all decorated in gold and cream that matched her dress, there was a large dancefloor in the middle of the room with seats and tables around the outside. There was an orchestra and a DJ in the corner of the room promising a mix of music to dance to. The orchestra was currently playing some welcoming music. “Sidney, this is beautiful, did you really do all of this?” Charlotte asked “Well, I told the decorating team what we wanted for this year and they made it happen, I am glad you like it” Sidney saw Esther and Babbers and led Charlotte over to where they were sat. Sidney went to go and check in with the staff, knowing Charlotte was in safe hands with his friends.

When Sidney returned to their table, Esther and Charlotte were gone, he sat with Babbers, Crowe and Arthur and joined in the conversation. His grandfather came over to the table to join them “I do hope you youngsters are going to be more entertaining than my son and his wife” he said, “What have you done with all of the young ladies?” “Dance floor” Babbers said pointing over to them. “What a pair of lookers! You two certainly don’t deserve them” he said winking at Sidney and Babbers. “Of course, we don’t” Babbers said “But at least I let my girl know she’s appreciated” as he nudged Sidney. Granddad hit him with his walking stick “Go and dance with her, show her you are interested, that’s what we did in my day” and right on cue the music changed, the ladies were starting back to the table when Sidney and Babbers got up to go to them.

“May I have the pleasure of this dance Miss Heywood” Sidney asked as he met her on the dancefloor “Do you know how to dance?” she said narrowing her eyes to him. He raised his hand and twirled her around then pulled her close smiling at her. “You take my breath away Charlotte, every time I see you, but even more so tonight” Charlotte blushed briefly breaking eye contact with him and he twirled her again and pulled her back to him “Mr Parker, you look very handsome yourself tonight, did you tie your tie yourself?” “Sadly no, it was my grandfather” he confessed smiling at her. Charlotte retuned his smile and Sidney felt his heart swell “I don’t want this to end” he said “Well, Sidney, I am sorry to say that all songs come to an end, even when you play them on repeat” Sidney’s face became serious “No, Charlotte, I don’t want ‘this’ to end, you and I” Charlotte put her head on his chest and didn’t answer him. Sidney knew then that he had messed things up with her and he felt the sadness wash over him, though as the song ended, she did not move away from him, so they danced into the next song, a beautiful instrumental piece by the orchestra. Charlotte suddenly moved her head to look at him, she had a single tear running down her cheek. “This piece of music is so beautiful” she said smiling and Sidney wiped the tear away with his thumb. “I didn’t mean to upset you Charlotte” he said, and she put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. When this piece finished her took her by the hand “Come and see this” 

As Charlotte stepped onto the balcony she gasped at the sight before her “It looks amazing from up here” “I thought you would like it” Sidney said “Not everyone knows about this place, I escape up here every Ball when I need a break” “Sidney, about just now” Sidney looked sad again and she felt guilty “I am just having such a magical evening, I don’t want to think about what might happen next, can we leave it until tomorrow? Maybe a walk over the cliff tops?” Sidney smiled and kissed her head, “Of course” then Charlotte leaned up to kiss his mouth. “So, is there anything you want to tell me about Esther and Babbers?” Charlotte asked as she turned back to look over the balcony again. “Don’t know what you mean” Sidney said innocently “Oh right, it’s just that when we went to the ladies earlier, some woman in there called her ‘Lady Babington’ and asked after ‘Lord Babington’” “Oh that” Sidney said dismissing as nothing “Yeah, that’s right, but they really are just normal people, I often forget about that until I go to their country estate to stay” Charlotte turned to look at him eyes wide “You mean I finally find a friend who accepts me and all my flaws and she’s a bloody Lady, with a big country estate?” She sighed loudly, turning back to look over the balcony “I will never be able to look her in the face again, they both must think me so stupid” “Charlotte, if they thought badly of you, do you think they would have stuck around? They are normal people most of the time and as you do, they want to be judged for who they are with you, not what their title says” “I guess you’re right, Sidney Parker” she said smiling again “That is why I love you” and she leaned to rest her head on him. Sidney’s face beamed with delight “I love you too”.


	18. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, sadly, all good things must come to an end. 
> 
> I have loved writing this and reading all of your comments. Considering I am not a writer and have never written anything before this, I have to say I am please with how it has turned out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my ending better than the other Sanditon ending which has left us all out of sorts.

Chapter Eighteen.

Charlotte and Granddad were sat in his garden, drinking tea and eating ham sandwiches. It was a lovely day again, possibly warmer than had been for the last week. The garden reminded her of being at home in her grandmother’s garden. “This garden is so beautiful” Charlotte said relaxing in her seat “It is, my wife was the true visionary of the garden, I just did the manual work. I’ve tried to keep it up, but at my age, it’s just too much now. You know you’re welcome to come and see it any time you like” “Thank you, I will surely be sad to be going home, so a warm welcome to visit is truly appreciated” Granddad put his hand on hers and gave it a little squeeze, Charlotte realised where Sidney got that from now “I am sure I won’t be the only person offering a warm welcome, you have touched many people since you have been here dear”. “It has been a life changing experience for me too” she said, then added “Did you know my grandparents well when they came here?” “Not too well, but they were a lovely couple. Your grandmother was a lot like you, very independent and very beautiful, but not a show-off, her beauty she did not seem to notice. She smiled all the time. It was love at first sight for her and your grandfather, they met at the Midsummer Ball, and he did not take his eyes off her all night, but everyone wanted to dance with your grandmother so it took him some time to get her on the dance floor, but once he did, he didn’t let her go”. He smiled “They came back a couple of years later, they had a daughter who was just about toddling, they looked just as much in love even then” Charlotte smiled. “Nanna smiled until the day she died, so I can easily believe that, and he always looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. I always wanted that perfect romance too” 

They finished their tea and sandwiches and Charlotte took her leave. “Last minute things to sort out before I go home” she kissed him on the cheek and said she would come back and visit when she could as she knew another goodbye would be too upsetting. She was completely unaware what lay ahead of her and Granddad kept the secret well, as promised. 

As Charlotte was driving back to the cottage her phone rang. It was the call she had been waiting for, so she pulled over to give it her full attention. The man on the other end gave her exactly the news she was hoping for, she did a little victory dance, turned up the music and sang her way home happy. 

Sidney called to the cottage on his way home from work, he planned to take tomorrow off work to spend her last day with her and he had a surprise planned for the evening. He just hoped that the weather would stay good. He was about to knock her front door, when he noticed she had left it ajar for him again and he could smell her delicious cooking. “A man could get used to this” he said as he walked in. Charlotte smiled at him “I’m glad you have got over your ‘she always feeds me’ issues” he laughed, and noticed the bottle of wine on the counter top “Are we celebrating?” he asked narrowing his eyes to try and read her “Well, that depends,” she said, unsure how he would take her news “I have received some news today, which is beneficial to me and has made me a little happy, it does not mean that you will be happy about it” she said cryptically “I’ll pour the wine then, I’ll either need it to celebrate or to drown my sorrows” he said as he sat on the stool at the counter so he could watch her and contemplate what may come.

“Smells delicious” he said as she put the plate in front of him, “Looks it too” he added as she walked around the counter to sit next to him. “So” he said nervously “I can see you won’t settle until I tell you” charlotte cut in “So I guess I should tell you now.” And she took a fork full of her food “The thing is, I have been sending some emails back and forth the last couple of days, work emails, that is. It is something I have been thinking about since my grandmother died and, well,” Sidney sat poised anxious at where she was going with this “Well, the thing is, I have come to realise that I need to make some changes in my life, that maybe I need something other than work” she swallowed and Sidney reached out to her in that way he always did with his hand on hers and her confidence came back “Well, I have got my company to change my contract and put me on a freelance contract. I will still have office space if I need it, but I will be more home based, doing more editing and able to go off and see my writers if I need to, maybe travel to Sanditon a bit more often if I want to” Sidney jumped off the stool and kissed her, “Maybe we do have a chance with ‘us’ after all” he said “Let’s just not rush” she replied shyly and Sidney knew that he had his whole lifetime to take things slow with her and he kissed her again, this time more lovingly and passionately. All thoughts of their meal leaving their heads as they fell under the magic of each other’s touch and the electricity that it produced in their bodies. 

Sidney woke up with Charlotte in his arms, he knew she was going home tomorrow but he was happy that she had chosen to make changes in her job to be able to find time to be with him, though he was aware that he was not the only reason. He was looking forward to spending her last full day with her and not at work. There was no plan for the day just her surprise later this evening. He watched her sleep and dozed a little in between. When Charlotte awoke, she announced she was famished and that they should have a cooked breakfast, Sidney however had other ideas. “I don’t know when I will see you after tomorrow, I want to make the most of our last day” he said in a wicked low and teasing voice which Charlotte could not resist, meaning breakfast became brunch, followed by a walk down to the beach despite Charlotte’s protests that she should be packing. She was horrified when Sidney stole the clean underwear that she had just packed from the case and put them in his pocket “What are you doing you crazy man?” She said looking at him dumbfounded “I’m keeping these, that way you have an excuse to visit and a reason to stay the night, they will be in my room at the ‘bachelor pad’ as you like to call it ready for you to visit” he giggled “And what’s to say I would stay with you? I’ve had an equally tempting offer of another handsome Parker I’ll have you know” she teased back “Oh Granddad wins with the ladies every time, but I hope just this once I could win you over” he winked and walked out of the bedroom shouting “Now come on, the beach is waiting”. 

It was six o’clock, Charlotte had put her pale blue dress on again to go out, only Sidney would not tell her where they were going “How do I know I am dressed appropriately if I don’t know where I am going?” “You’ll just have to trust me” Sidney replied. She did, but she didn’t like surprises none the less. “Can you not give me a clue?” she asked trying for something from him, “You look perfect, now come on or we’ll be late.” He insisted jangling his car keys. 

Sidney pulled up outside the Museum and Charlotte looked confused “What are we doing here, is it not closed?” “Luckily for you I have a key” he said opening the car door for her to get out, then directing her toward to side of the building “Where are we going?” she asked sure that Sidney was up to something suspicious “Wait and see” was all he would give away as they came to a gate that led to the private gardens that they had walked a few days previous. “Ah Sidney, these gardens were so beautiful” she said as he opened the gate “Thank you for bringing me back to see them again” he put his arm around her and hugged her close, as they walked through the formal gardens toward the house, as they rounded the corner Charlotte stopped and stared. The terrace on the back was covered in fairy lights, though it was not yet dark and the tables from the café had been brought out onto the terrace. Everyone was there – Esther and Babbers, Arthur and Diana, Grace and Tom, Granddad, Crowe, Lilian and a couple of other staff from the library and museum who had taken time to talk to Charlotte over the month she had been in Sanditon. “Couldn’t let you just leave could we” Arthur said coming over to hug her “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! You’re supposed to me on my side” she said to Granddad giving him a cheeky smile “Well on this occasion, I had to give my boy the upper hand” he winked back. Everyone had come to spend her last night with her and she had never felt so special in all her life. “In moments of true loneliness, you don’t see that anyone else cares, until they push their way in through your wall and hit you with the brick they removed. A family doesn’t have to be the people who are linked to you through blood, they are the people who walk on your path with you, even when you veer slightly off course. I’d be lost without you all now.” Tears flowed down her face, tears of happiness this time though. 

She turned to Sidney “I am not the same person who arrived in Sanditon four weeks ago, and that is in no small part down to you, you have helped me find myself, my truest self” “Sanditon is the place that holds the magic” he said smiling at her “I know we haven’t’ sorted out the logistics, but you will always have a home here and I am willing to sell the bachelor pad to find a home with you if that is what you want Charlotte, I don’t ever want to be apart from you but I know you have to go home and we have to sort some things out” Sidney too was almost crying now along with Charlotte. Esther came over to see her new friend “I haven’t had a best friend since school, but I find myself drawn to you, like you understand me. We are having a party at the country estate in 2 weeks, do you think you will be there?” “I wouldn’t miss it” Charlotte said “I too have found a friend who understands me and who has helped wake me from the life I was existing to a life that I am living” 

The party went on into the darkness, Tom at the BBQ cooking up a choice of delights, Arthur and Diana arguing over the music. There was talking, singing, dancing and hugging until at last, exhausted, Charlotte fell into the car to go home to the cottage, one last time. She knew she had to go home tomorrow and had a lot to sort out, but she knew in her heart she would be back in Sanditon with Sidney very soon and then she would be truly home.

Who would have known that a box she had been curious about for twenty years on her grandmother’s dressing table would lead her on a journey of love and loss over the generations, given her a history and a family and for the first time in a long time, had given her a life and she prayed that her happy ever after would be a comfort to the Charlotte who came before her two hundred years ago, who taught the women of her family to love with all their heart, even if that meant letting them go. Charlotte was proud of her history and of her story and looked forward to writing her own ending with her Sidney.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had not planned to add this chapter, though the thoughts were in my head and the story written, but as I have been asked, here is the epilogue

Epilogue.

Charlotte loaded the last box into the van and sighed. She was sad to see her grandmother’s home go, but she really liked the family who had bought it and their children had such wonderful laughter that filled the house on the couple of times they had come to the house to see it. Charlotte hoped that her grandmother would be happy. This next fortnight was going to be absolute bedlam, but she was half excited and part nervous. Sidney locked the van and they both went into Mrs Price’s house for tea and cake before heading off. “Now you make sure you have enough to eat before you leave” Mrs Price said to them both “I cannot believe you are really leaving, I’m going to miss you so much” You will see me again next weekend Mrs Price, it won’t be that long” Charlotte replied. “I have booked you a room at the hotel for you” “Oh I cannot remember the last time I had a nice weekend away, wait, yes I can, it was with your nana, we went to Western for the weekend, coach trip it was” Mrs Price smiled as she recalled the memory. “Now Mr Parker, ” “Sidney” “Yes dear, now you had better take care of this little girl, I shall be expecting a weekly phone call to check in on you and I don’t want to hear that you are not behaving yourself Sidney” Sidney smiled at the old lady, “I promise to look after her and to ensure she calls you” Charlotte stood up, “I guess we should hit the road Mrs Price,” Charlotte said starting to cry and Mrs Price stood and pulled her in for a hug. Sidney stood and Mrs Price pulled him in next for a quick hug too before he took Charlotte’s hand and they left. 

It felt like they hit all the traffic driving back to Sanditon, but neither of them were too concerned, Sidney was just pleased to be having Charlotte in his 'bachelor pad' for the next two weeks. He was surprised at how little she was bringing with her to put in the spare room before the big move. As usual, they never ran out of things to talk about on their journey and even when they were in companiable silence, it all felt so comfortable and natural, like they had known each other all of their lives, not six months and this Valentine’s Day would be his best yet. 

When they eventually got back to the apartment, it was already dark and quite cold. They were tired from the drive and Charlotte was not looking forward to unloading the van, “Shall we go in and have a cup of tea and something to eat before we unload?” she suggested as they parked outside “I have a better plan,” he said taking his phone from his pocket and sending a text message, with a satisfied sigh, he got out of the van and came around to open her door for her “Will you ever stop doing that?” she asked smiling at him “What, opening the door for a lady? Never, my grandfather would never ever forgive me if I did” he said giving her the key to the apartment. “Now, you go open up and I will bring one or two things in” he said, and Charlotte headed up the path quickly to get out of the cold. As she walked in, she was pleased that the heating had been on a timer and it was lovely and warm. She dropped her handbag on the kitchen worktop and went over to put the kettle on. She had begun to feel quite at home here, especially after being here for nine days over Christmas and New Year. She heard footsteps outside and went to hold the door open for Sidney, she was surprised to see Arthur behind him carrying stuff. “Now Charlie, my brother has promised me a Chinese tonight with you both in return for my heavy lifting skills” he smiled and Charlotte laughed “Then I shall ring them now, you will be done by the time it arrives” “I can’t believe you have moved to Sanditon, this is going to be a mad two weeks for all of us” he said “I agree” Charlotte replied smiling “Moving to Sanditon today, our wedding next weekend and moving out of here into Granddad’s house the following week” “Granddad is so happy it is going to be a family home again and that you two are buying it, he’s going to be happy living with mum and dad too, daily company so he’s not so lonely and someone to help out around the place” “Less talking more carrying little brother” Sidney cut in, “you can talk about this when were done” “All he can talk about it fiving you away though Charlie, he’s so excited” Arthur added as he walked out the door. 

Charlotte could not believe that she was getting married on Valentine’s Day, or that they had got permission to marry at the Museum in the room where they had attended the Midsummer Ball, Sidney had stayed the night at his grandfather’s house, which was soon to be their family home and Esther had stayed with her at the apartment. Mrs Price would be over soon from the hotel to help her get ready. This was the most exciting day of her life; she could not believe that she was getting married. Charlotte and Esther were making breakfast deciding on what order they would do things so that they would be ready in time for the cars to pick them up at one o’clock. 

The music started and the doors to the Ballroom opened. Granddad looked extremely handsome in his suit and his walking stick with a little flower on it to match Charlotte’s bouquet, which made Charlotte chuckle to see. Charlotte was dressed in a beautiful white gown with long sleeves due to the weather, just off the shoulder showing her beautiful skin that Esther had sprinkled with silver glitter so she sparkled in the light. Her veil was plain except a silver tiara and another spray of the silver glitter that Esther was so taken with. She wore her grandmother’s silver locket around her neck and had a bouquet of red roses as it was Valentine Day. As they walked into the room, Charlotte looked straight ahead to catch Sidney gasp and smile at her, Babbers stood next to him, looking every bit the Lord that he was. Esther walked in behind her in a beautiful red and cream dress to match Charlotte’s roses. The men had waistcoats and cravats to match them too, worn with their suits. Grace and Mrs Price were already crying and if she was not mistaken, Sidney had a tear in his eye too. They walked down the aisle and Granddad kissed her cheek and turned her veil back, before placing her hand in Sidney’s and Esther took the bouquet. Sidney mouthed to her “You are so beautiful” and the registrar began the service “Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today”


End file.
